Someday, I Wish
by NightcoreAddictXx
Summary: I had this wish since twelfth grade. I wanted to get married to Tadase. People say that it was a dumb wish, but I ignored them. I can wish for whatever I want to. But, that all changed for my twenty-fourth birthday.
1. Prologue

**Me- Hello, peeps! This is a Shugo Chara! Story that I thought of at the top of my head. This is a Tadamu, so don't judge me for liking those two together, cause I know that there are people that like Amuto ( Well, I'll say that it's 82% of the world ).**

**Kiseki- Are you sure that 82% of the world like Amuto?**

**Me- * nods * I'm positive. Look at this fact sheet. * hands fact sheet to Kiseki ***

**Kiseki- * jaw drops ***

**Amu- Eyes for Colt only does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Me- And enjoy!**

**Amu's POV**

I had this big wish since twelfth grade. I really wanted to get married to Tadase. People said that it was such a dumb wish, but I ignored them. I can believe in whatever I wanted to. But, that all changed on my twenty-fourth birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Flashback ~<strong>

* * *

><p>" <em>Hi, Amu!" Utau waved.<em>

" _Hey!" I waved back._

_Utau walked towards me with two champagne bottles wearing a blue tunic with white tights and black flats. Her waist length hair was slightly curled and she had a black bow tied in her hair._

" _So, what's up?" I asked, sipping my champagne._

" _Well, this happened!" she squealed, pointing at the diamond ring on her finger._

_My jaw dropped._

" _Wow! Congrats! So, who's the lucky man?" I asked._

" _You just wouldn't believe it…!" Utau said._

" _I'm serious, Utau. Who's the lucky guy?" I asked._

" _It's Tadase!" she squealed._

_I suddenly felt like a million darts shot through my heart. _

" _W-well…that's fantastic…" I stammered._

" _Are you sure? You don't sound like you're happy." Utau asked._

" _I am!" I said._

_Utau looked at me oddly._

" _Why are you crying?" she asked._

_I gasped._

_I hadn't realized that I was crying until I felt something wet trickle down my cheek._

" _Oh god…Excuse me, Utau." I said as I raced to the bathroom._

_I bumped into Ikuto by accident._

" _Ikuto!" I exclaimed._

_He rubbed his head._

" …_Amu?" he asked, shocked._

_I got up._

" _Hey." I said._

_Ikuto began to snicker._

" _Eh? What's so funny?" I asked._

" _You look like a zebra." he laughed._

_I blushed furiously._

" _Ikuto! It's not funny!" I whined._

_He chuckled before pulling me towards him._

" _It is." he whispered._

" _Wha-what are you doing?" I stammered._

" _I like you, Amu." he whispered before kissing me._

_My eyes were wide open as he pulled away._

" _Did Tadase dump you?" he whispered._

_I nodded._

" _More like my heart getting shattered cause him and Utau are engaged." I muttered._

_He kissed the top of my head._

" _Don't worry. I'll make you feel better. Only if you go out with me." he told me._

_I nodded._

" _Anything to make me feel happy." I told him._

" _Kay." he whispered._

* * *

><p><strong>~ End of Flashback ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Now thirty, my life had taken its toll. Tadase and Utau got married nine weeks after my twenty-fourth birthday and me and Ikuto began to live together soon after.<p>

" Mommy!" Ayden, my six year old son, called out.

" Yes, sweetie?" I asked.

" When's Daddy coming home?" he asked, coming out of his room.

Ayden had Ikuto's hair with my eyes.

I ruffled his hair.

" Soon, darling." I told him.

Oh, and did I forget to mention that I was pregnant with Ikuto's son?

Ayden skipped off to go find something to do.

I sighed.

" Come on, darling. We're going to have dinner someplace. I just remembered that Daddy's working very hard as Easter's director and won't be back till later tonight. So, come on." I told him.

Ayden put on his red hoodie.

" Why does Daddy have to work so hard?" he asked.

" He needs money so that we can live a healthy life. Kay?" I explained.

Ayden nodded.

" I understand, Mommy." he told me.

I took his hand and we headed out on a search for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>~ In a restaurant ~<strong>

* * *

><p>" Table for two, please." I told the guy at the front desk.<p>

" Okay, right this way." he told me.

We got a seat by the window.

" You know what you're going to have?" I asked him.

He nodded.

" I'm having that!" he pointed at the chicken tenders on the kid's menu.

" Okay." I said as I looked at what I wanted.

I decided on the chicken Parmesan.

" I wanna go to the bathroom, Mommy!" Ayden whined.

I sighed.

" Fine, we'll go." I told him.

As we walked to the bathroom, we heard a shriek.

" Eeeek! It's a rat!" the voice screamed.

Ayden smirked.

" I'm gonna get you, rat!" he yelled as he ran towards where the commotion was.

" Wait!" I called out.

I then bumped into someone.

" Ow…" I groaned.

" Are you alright?" a guy asked.

I looked up to see violet-red eyes staring back at me.

He helped me up and then I got a better look at him.

" _He looks like someone I know…" _I thought.

My eyes widened once the face registered in my head.

" Ta-tadase?" I stammered, my face turning red.

" A-amu? Is that you?" he asked.

" Daddy!" a voice called out.

I turned around to see a girl with blonde hair and Utau's eyes the same age as Ayden running towards us.

Ayden came by at just the same time, pouting.

" Boo! The rat escaped!" he whined.

" Daddy! I heard there was a rat! Where is it?" the girl asked.

Tadase chuckled.

" Bella, the rat escaped." Tadase told her.

" So, is that your daughter?" I asked.

" Yeah. Is that your son?" Tadase asked.

I nodded.

" Yeah. Me and Ikuto's son." I told him.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadase's POV<strong>

For some reason, I felt so jealous.

" _What's happening to me? I'm supposed to be over this crush! Then, why do I feel jealous?" _I asked myself.

She stared at me and I stared back at her.

" So, it's nice seeing you again." she told me in barely a whisper before walking past me.

I looked at her.

" Was she crying, Daddy?" Bella asked.

" Probably…but what for?" I asked myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Finally! I'm finished!<strong>

**Kiseki- Dude, you're horrible!**

**Tadase- How am I horrible?**

**Kiseki- You married Utau, that's what!**

**Amu- It's no big deal, Kiseki. Really, I mean it.**

**Kiseki- * gets fire covered all over him * OF COURSE, IT'S A BIG DEAL!**

**Me- * sweat drops * It's pretty warm…**

**Bella and Ayden- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie!**


	2. Setting Something Up: Part 1

**Ikuto- Hello and we're typing this from Hannah's new laptop!**

**Amu- She got a new laptop?**

**Ikuto- Um...no dur.**

**Tadase- Eyes for Colt only does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Bella- And enjoy!**

**Amu's POV**

I slammed the door shut behind me, panting.

Ikuto looked up from his paperwork.

"Honey, is something wrong?" Ikuto asked.

"Oh, I just bumped into Yaya. We chatted and I had to go, so yeah." I explained.

Ikuto didn't buy my lie.

He got up from his chair abruptly and walked over to me.

He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Seeing Yaya wouldn't have made you run ten miles to get back here with Ayden. Was it Tadase?" Ikuto asked.

My eyes widened in shock.

_"Ikuto totally knows me..." _I thought to myself.

I nodded, one tear trickling down my cheek.

Ikuto wiped my tears with his thumb.

"Look, you don't need to be crying over him. He's got Utau and you've got me. Okay?" Ikuto asked.

I nodded.

"Okay." I replied before leaning in and kissing him.

But, I didn't feel any sparks fly between us.

I pulled away so suddenly, shocked.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm going to go take a shower." I said nervously before running off with Ayden following from behind.

Since I set up the Xbox in my room, Ayden turned on the Xbox and began to play Black Ops.

"Mom?" Ayden asked.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Do you really love Daddy?" Ayden asked.

My heart stopped beating.

"Wh-what makes you think that, sweetie?" I asked.

Ayden shrugged.

"Instincts get the best of me." he stated simply.

I sighed before heading into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadase's POV<strong>

"Daddy, do you really love Mommy?" Bella asked as she sat down by the table in the living room.

I shurgged.

"Of course I do." I replied.

"Well, it doesn't seem like it." Bella pointed out.

I cursed her for being like Amu. Amu can read minds so quickly.

I sighed.

"Amu..." I muttered to myself.

Unfortunately, Bella heard me.

"So, you **DO** love her!" Bella exclaimed.

My face turned red instantly.

"Wha-what gives you that idea?" I asked.

She smirked.

"Your face looks like a dynamite and you muttered out her name." Bella pointed out.

I sighed.

_"Was this even supposed to happen?" _I asked myself.

* * *

><p><strong>~The next day ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ayden's POV<strong>

As I was finishing helping my mom wash the dishes, the phone rang.

"Can you get that, Ayden?" Mom asked.

I nodded before answering the phone.

"Hello, this is Ayden. May I ask who's calling?" I asked.

"This is the matchmaking company! You guys called us about this guy named Tdase Hotori." the person on the other line said.

I cocked my eyebrow.

"One question: who the heck are you?" I asked.

The person on the other line groaned.

"I just told you who I am. This is the matchmaking company." the person replied.

"Oh. But, why call us?" I asked.

It was silent for a minute before the person on the other line began to talk.

"Meet my client at the park tomorrow at 10. She'll explain what I need from you. Look for a girl with blonde hair and violet eyes wearing a blue Aeropostale shirt with a black miniskirt and silver flip flops. Okay? Well, have a great day, um..." the person trailed off.

"It's Ayden." I told them.

"Okay. Well, have a great day, Ayden." the person said before hanging up.

I sweat dropped.

_"What's their problem?" _I asked myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu- And we're done! Sorry if the chapter was too short!<strong>

**Kiseki- Of course the chapter was too short!**

**Ikuto- ...**

**Tadase- *sweat drops***

**Bella and Ayden- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie!=)**


	3. Setting Something Up: Part 2

**Amu- Hello guys and welcome back to Someday I Wish!**

**Tadase- What happens this time?**

**Ayden- I go to the park and meet the client from the matchmaking company.**

**Claire- ...**

**Amu- I never heard of such thing!**

**Ayden- Well, now you do!**

**Amu- *shrugs* Okay...**

**Tadase- Eyes for Vova does not own Shugo Chara! However, she does own Ayden and Claire.**

**Amu- And enjoy the third chapter!**

**Ayden's POV**

"Go down, Eggman!" I hissed.

I was previously playing Sonic Generations on the Xbox in my mom and dad's room. Mom was gonna take me to the park today. Perfect time to run off and meet this 'oh-so called client' of the matchmaking company.

"I will flatten you!" Eggman declared as he squished Sonic like as if Sonic was a tiny bug.

The screen read game over.

"Argh!" I groaned in frustration as I threw down the controller on the ground.

Mom came out of the bathroom wearing a white sundress and sandals.

"Ayden, why are you still in your pajamas? I thought I told you to go and change." Mom said sternly.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that I was still in my pajamas that had the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on it.

"Whoops...I guess I was too caught up in trying to beat Eggman." I told her.

"Well, hurry up." Mom said.

I ran into my room and changed over into a navy blue polo with jeans and black high tops. I spiked my dark blue hair up and walked out of my room.

"Mom, are we ready to go?" I asked.

She was staring at a picture on her cell phone.

"Mom? Are you okay?" I asked.

She turned off her phone and put it in her purse.

"I'm fine. Let's go." Mom said as she walked out of the room.

I stood there, trying to figure out what had just happened.

_"What's up with her?" _I asked myself as I saw that she left her purse on the writing desk.

Curiousity got the better of me and I walked up towards the purse and took out the cell phone. I turned it on, went into the photo gallery and clicked on the tab 'Most Recent Watched Pictures' and looked at the picture.

It was a picture of her, Uncle Kukai, Auntie Yaya and 'that guy' at the movies.

Mom was wearing a baby blue tunic with white tights and brown ankle boots. She was smiling and pointing at the poster for Eclipse.

'That guy' was wearing a red button up shirt that had a black dragon on it with skinny jeans and Vans. He had his tongue sticking out as he put two fingers behind Mom's head.

Uncle Kukai was wearing a black T-shirt with a white hoodie over it, jeans and white sneakers. He was making a peace sign with a toothy grin on his face.

Auntie Yaya was wearing a maroon red baby doll dress that reached her knees with a jeans jacket over it, black tights, and white go-go boots. Yaya was in the middle of Mom and 'that guy' and had her hands make a heart circling around Taylor Launtner.

_"They seem so young back then. They must be 23 or something." _I thought to myself.

At the top, it said 'Picture taken by Daichi'.

Then, I looked at the bottom of the picture.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu says: Yes! I finally get to go see Eclipse!<strong>

** Yaya says: Team Jacob foreva!**

** Kukai says: Peace out, suckas!**

** Tadase says: Amu's an obsessed fangirl~!**

** Having fun at the movies was our usual routine everyday. But, ever since what had happened on Amu's 24th birthday, it's never been the same. ~Daichi**

* * *

><p>My eyes widened when I read what this Daichi dude wrote.<p>

_"Ever since what happened on Mom's 24th birthday? What happened between those two that made them like this?" _I asked myself.

The car horn outside honked.

"Coming!" I hollered as I turned off the phone, stuffed the phone back into the purse, grabbed the purse, and ran out the door.

"What took you so long?" Mom asked.

"You left your purse in the room." I told her.

"Oh." she said.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"What is it, Ayden?" Mom said.

"What happened on your 24th birthday?" I asked.

Mom's grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"W-why are you asking me that?" she stammered.

"I just wanted to know." I stated simply as Mom drove out of the driveway.

"Ayden, can I ask you to do a small favor for me?" Mom asked.

"Sure! Anything you want, Mom!" I said as Mom turned the corner.

"Don't ask me about what happened on my 24th birthday, okay?" Mom asked as we arrived at the park.

I looked at Mom and I could've should sworn that I saw a tear trickle down her cheek.

_"Hm...whatever happened on that day must've been bad. But, does it have something to do with Tadase?" _I asked myself as I got out of the car.

I then began to look around for the client that I was supposed to meet up with.

Then, I spotted her by a nearby park bench wearing a blue Aeropostale shirt with a black miniskirt and silver flip flops.

"Mom, I'll be right back. I think I see someone that I know from school." I said as I ran over towards her.

"Hey! Miss Client!" I called out.

She looked at me, her violet purple eyes boring right into my hazel eyes.

"You can just call me Claire." she stated.

"Okay." I said.

It was silent for a few mintues before I began to talk.

"So, what did you have to talk to me about?" I asked.

"It's about your mother and my father." Claire said.

I arched up an eyebrow.

"My mom and your dad?" I questioned.

She nodded.

"Apparently, it seems to be that my dad's love for your mom is true. And, I also want to make him forget about what had happened on your mom's 24th birthday." Claire explained.

"Speaking of, I was asking my mom about that, but she didn't tell me what had happened." I told her.

"Well, what happened was that your mom had this huge crush on my dad. But, it all came crashing down when she found out that mommy was engaged to daddy, she got upset and her relationship with your dad had started." Claire explained.

My eyes widened.

"That must've been harsh...I guess she's been trying to forget about it." I said.

"And so, now we got to plan the date out!" Claire said, changing the subject almost immeadiately.

"Okay..." I trailed off.

"So, where would you want him to take her?" Claire asked.

I tried to think of a place, but I was apparently mesmerized by Claire's purple eyes and how they sparkled.

A writing pad was chucked in my direction.

"Ow! What was that for?" I hissed.

"You aren't listening to me! Where was your mind just now?" she asked.

"Sorry, I was mesmerized by your beautiful eyes." I told her sheepishly.

She blushed.

"Okay, that's enough. I had thought up of taking her out to the movies or a date that has a few surprises." Claire said.

"How about we go with the date that has a few surprises?" I asked.

She nodded.

"That will be great. I'll call you later to set up everything." Claire said.

"Wait, why aren't we planning it all out right now?" I asked.

"Your mom's coming." she said, looking over my shoulder.

I turned around and saw my mom heading towards me.

"I better go. But, before I go..." I trailed off as I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

She blushed furiously.

"Wh-what was that for?" she stammered, her face as red as a tomato.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're pretty?" I asked as I ran towards Mom.

Claire touched her cheek in complete shock.

"I still can't believe it...he gave me a kiss on the cheek..." she trailed off.

As we headed to the car, I hugged Mom from behind.

"Ayden, what's the matter?" Mom asked.

"I'm sorry for asking you about what happened on your 24th birthday. It must've been horrible." I told her.

Mom sighed.

"It's alright. Now, come on. I heard Daddy's gonna make some spaghetti and meatballs tonight." Mom said as we got into the car and drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu- Aw! I think Ayden's got a crush on Claire...<strong>

**Ayden and Claire- *blushes***

**Tadase- Well, I hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Ayden- You made me fall in love with my soon-to-be step sister!**

**Claire- ...*blushes again***

**Amu and Tadase- WHAT?**

**Claire- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)**


	4. The Date Goes Into Action

**Amu- Hiya~! Welcome back to Someday I Wish!**

**Tadase- I wonder what's gonna happen this time...**

**Amu- Well, since Ikuto stole the notes, we have no idea.**

**Ayden- I know, I know, I know!**

**Amu- What is it, Ayden?**

**Ayden- I can't tell you, though!**

**Bella- Well, who are you gonna tell? Me or my sister?**

**Ayden- Both of you.**

**Bella and Claire- EH?**

**Ayden- So, listen up...*begins to whisper to Bella and Claire***

**Bella- Aw!**

**Claire- So kawaii~! Also, Eyes for Vova only does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Tadase- What did they say?**

**Amu- Read on and you'll see, Tadase!**

**Amu's POV**

As I changed over into a light blue turtleneck without sleeves with a black miniskirt that have buckles on them and light blue flip flops(I heard my date was going to take me to the beach and I was wearing my pink and black striped bikini underneath just in case we went into the the water), the phone rang.

"Can you get that, Ayden?" I asked as I pulled out my hairbrush.

"Okay!" Ayden said as he grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello, this is Ayden Hinamori-Tskyoumi speaking." he said cheerfully.

I smiled at him.

_"He always smiles no matter what the case may be. I wish I was still like that...but I guess I lost that smile six years ago..." _I thought to myself.

"Okay. Uh-huh. Everything's all set? Alrighty! I'll be seeing ya at the park! Bye, Claire." Ayden hung up after having his conversation with the person on the other line.

I tied my hair and put it up in a curly ponytail with a few strands in my face. Ikuto said he liked my hair like that because the hair frames my face a bit more and it made me look more beautiful.

I looked at Ayden.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Um...this girl from school." he stated quickly.

I eyed him suspiciously.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Absolutely, mom!" he declared happily.

I laughed.

"Okay." I said before ruffling his gelled hair.

He pouted.

"Mom!" he whined, looking at himself in the mirror.

I smiled just as the doorbell rang.

"I'm coming!" I called out before grabbing my bag and heading towards the door.

"I'll be going, Ayden! I'll be back in a few hours. If Daddy comes home, tell him I went to visit Yaya." I called out.

"Alright! See ya, Mom!" he waved as I opened the door and violet-red locked on hazel.

"Hey, have you seen Room 456?" he asked.

"In a hurry, Tadase?" I asked, hiding my face so that he wouldn't see me blushing.

"Yes, Amu. I really have to find-huh?" Tadase murmured, looking at me.

"So this is where the place is!" he exclaimed.

"By the way, the number is not 456. It's 455." I stated, walking out the door and closing it.

Tadase laughed nervously.

"Oh...I see..." he trailed off.

"So, why are you running around?" I asked.

"I have to find my blind date." he told me.

"Oh. Same here." I said.

"Got called by some matchmaking company?" he asked.

I gasped.

"How did you know?" I asked, completely shocked by how he knew.

"Well, I did." he said.

An awkward silence hung over us. We haven't spoken in six years, so it felt awkward just trying to talking to him.

The window opened and Ayden poked his head out.

He gelled his hair again and he was wearing a white button up shirt with a red tie hanging from his collar, skinny jeans and white high tops in place of his Batman pajamas.

"You guys are so oblivious!" he exclaimed, locking the door with his right hand and hopping out of the open window.

"Huh?" we both stared at him, obviously not knowing what he was talking about.

Ayden sighed before pushing me lightly, making me fall on top of Tadase. He grabbed the railing with one hand before we both fell off the edge. His other hand was around my waist.

Ayden snickered, spinning the spare house key ring around his finger.

"Enjoy your date together!" he called out before disappearing down the flight of stairs.

Our lips were just centimeters away. I could feel his breath on my lips.

We blushed furiously before he let go of my waist and I looked away, my face as red as a tomato.

"So, shall we go?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Sure." I said as we both walked to his car in silence.

We didn't utter out a word or even thought about starting a conversation. I mean, it has been six years since our last conversation! What was I supposed to say, how's your wife? That would not a good thing to talk about. Or could it?

"So...how's Utau?" I asked.

"She's fine. She went on a concert tour in Europe, so it's just me and the girls." he told me.

I arched up an eyebrow.

"You have two girls?" I questioned.

"Bella's our child, but we adopted Claire." he told me.

"Oh..." I trailed off as we got into his car.

_"Wow...he's so rich. He has a Ferrari 458 Italia..." _I thought to myself.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence between us.

"Cinema." he stated.

"Why the cinema?" I asked.

He stayed silent, signaling that he wasn't going to tell me why.

I pouted.

We finally arrived at the cinema a few minutes and we got out of the car without saying a word.

The guy by the ticket booth looked at us, his jaw dropping.

"Tadase!" he exclaimed.

He smiled.

"Hey." he replied.

I gasped, my eyes widening.

"Kairi!" I exclaimed.

Kairi looked at me.

"Ah, if it isn't Amu..." he trailed off.

I smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What does it look like, Amu? I'm working." he pointed out.

A hand held onto my index finger and held onto it tightly, making me blush.

Kairi looked down and gasped.

"Dude! Are you trying to cheat on Utau or something?" he exclaimed.

Tadase laughed.

"No! I'm just taking her out to have some fun like old times." Tadase said.

Kairi eyed us.

"I don't know whether to trust you or not..." he trailed off, narrowing his eyes at us suspiciously.

We all laughed.

"Anyway, I would like tickets to go see The Hunger Games." Tadase said, changing the subject.

"You know what? Since you two look so adorable together and you guys are my best friends, I'll let you in for free. Just don't tell my manager or else I'll get fired." Kairi said.

I blushed when he said we looked adorable together and I could've sworn that Tadase was blushing, as well.

"Alright. I'll be seeing ya." Tadase said before pulling me into the cinema.

* * *

><p><strong>Ayden's POV<strong>

I peeked my head out from behind the ticket booth with Claire and Bella right next to me.

"Is the coast clear?" I asked.

Kairi nodded.

"Yes, now hurry up! I don't wanna be caught letting little kids loose." Kairi hissed.

I put my hands on my hips.

"For your information, I am not a kid." I stated.

"Are you sure about that?" Kairi asked.

I nodded.

"I am positive of that, Mr. Sanjo. Now if you excuse me, we have a movie to go to." I told him before walking out of the booth and into the cinema with Bella and Claire following from behind. (A/N: Can you believe three six year old children running around like little matchmakers? I could because Don in The Life Of A Babysitter is eight and was a matchmaker.)

"Geez, where did they go...?" Claire asked.

"It seems like we- - -" I was cut off by Bella.

"They're over there!" Bella exclaimed, pointing at Tadase ad Mom. They were buying a bucket of popcorn and two cherry flavored slushies.

"I was about to say something..." I muttered, a vein popping in my head.

Bella said nothing as she took out a Tootsie Roll lollipop and thrusted it into my mouth.

"You can shut up now, Mr. Whiny Pants." she said before heading off to Theatre 12, where The Hunger Games was being shown.

The lollipop dropped out of my mouth and my jaw dropped in surprise.

Claire sighed before grabbing a hold of my arm and pulling me towards the theatre.

* * *

><p><strong>~ 2 and a half hours later ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

"That was the best movie I have ever seen..." I trailed off as we walked out of the cinema.

Tadase nodded in agreement.

"I agree with you." he said as we got into the car.

"So, where are we going now?" I asked.

"We're heading somewhere." he stated.

I pouted.

"You were always like that back when we were in tenth grade! You never tell me where we're going or what we're doing!" I whined.

A small grin appeared on his face as we stopped in front of a ice cream place.

"It's just too fun..." he trailed off as he began to laugh.

I pouted again.

"Hey! That's far from funny!" I complained as I took off my seat belt and tackled him.

He continued to laugh, but it subsided once he realized the position we were in.

My legs were on either side of him and I felt his hands on my lower back. Our lips were just centimeters away and his nose was slightly touching my nose.

He then began to slowly lean in.

I shut my eyes, waiting for the kiss.

But, my hand just had to land on the horn and the car horn blared loudly.

We both jumped as I got off of him and he unbuckled his seat belt.

"Come on." he said as he got out of the car.

I got out of the car and gasped.

"Friendly's?" I questioned.

"Does the name ring a bell?" he asked.

"We came here with Yaya and Kukai after we watched Eclipse." I told him.

"That's right." he said as we walked in.

"How many?" the lady asked.

"Just the two of us. But, can we please get the kid's menu?" Tadase asked.

The woman looked slightly surprised, but gave us kid's menus anyway and led us to a seat by the window.

He sat down and I sat down across from him.

I opened the package of crayons and began to color.

"Amu." he stated.

I looked up and saw Tadase staring at me with a serious look on his face.

"What's up, Tadase?" I asked, looking at him.

Honestly, I feared he might read my mind and find out my darkest secrets.

He picked up his blue crayon and pointed at the alien guy.

"What are you going to color him?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Red, I guess...?" I asked uncertainly.

He looked at me before leaning over the table.

My eyes widened, wondering if he was going to try to kiss me.

But, I felt his breath on my ear.

"Red is so not his color. Maybe green would look suitable?" he whispered, pulling away with a smirk on his face.

I tried to process what he was saying and then realized what he meant by using the color green.

"You are such a child..." I muttered, which made him laugh out loud.

A girl wearing a white shirt with washed out short shorts and roller skates skated towards us with a pad and pen in her hand.

"Hello~! What can I start you guys off with tonight?" she asked.

"I'll have a water." I told her.

"Water, please." Tadase said.

"Alright! I'll be back with your order." she said before skating off.

I looked at Tadase and he looked back at me.

"Is it just me or did that girl look like Yaya?" Tadase asked.

I shrugged.

"She never told us her name but she looked shocked when she saw us..." I trailed off.

We stayed silent as we continued to color.

"So, how's Ikuto?" Tadase asked as the girl placed our cups of water in front of us.

"Well...I guess he's fine..." I trailed off.

The girl cleared her throat, making us look up at her.

"Sorry for interrupting you, but may I ask what you would like tonight?" she asked.

"Two chocolate fraps." he stated, making my jaw drop.

"Okay! I'll be right back. By the way, my name's Yaya if you need to ask me anything." Yaya said before skating off to get our ice cream.

Our eyes widened.

"So it is Yaya!" we both exclaimed.

"I told you so." I said, drinking some of my water.

Tadase smirked.

"I knew it was her all this time cuz I heard she was taking a job here." Tadase stated.

I gawked.

"You knew...?" I exclaimed.

"Yup!" he said with a silly smile on his face.

I kicked him under the table.

"Ow! Watch my precious leg!" he pouted.

I kicked him again, ignoring what he just said.

He then kicked me with a slight smirk on his face.

"Oh, so I see how it is..." I trailed off as I continued to kick him.

"It's war." he declared as he began to kick me.

Sooner or later, a war ensued. We continued kicking each other while laughing.

It felt like we were back in tenth grade, when he took me here for the first time and we ordered seven chocolate fraps for each of us. While waiting, we had a coloring contest and a crayon war.

Two chocolate fraps were placed in front of us.

"Enjoy~!" Yaya said cheerfully.

"Yaya, can I ask you a question?" Tadase asked.

"Okay." Yaya stated.

"How's Kukai?" he asked.

Yaya blushed furiously.

"He's fine!" Yaya whined.

"Hey." I waved.

Yaya looked at me and her eyes sparkled.

"Amu-chi~!" she squealed before hugging me.

"It's good to see you." I said as she let go of me.

She looked at the two of us before leaning towards Tadase.

"Are you cheating on Utau and taking Amu on a date?" Yaya whispered.

Tadase blushed furiously.

"Like I told Kairi, we're just friends!" Tadase pointed out.

I arched up an eyebrow as I began to eat my frap.

"What?" I questioned.

Yaya giggled before writing something down on her pad and tearing the sheet out.

She handed the sheet to me before skating off.

"Not telling, huh?" I muttered to myself.

Just then, I felt some whip cream on my cheek.

I gasped, looking up and saw Tadase laughing.

I growled before grabbing up some whip cream and putting some on his nose.

Sooner or later, we were guffawing into our frap cups with our faces covered in whip cream.

"We are so childish for 30 year old adults..." I trailed off.

Tadase nodded, that wide smile still on his face.

"I know..." he said.

I then realized something as I looked at him.

"You have dimples..." I trailed off, seeing that I had placed some whip cream on his dimples.

I then began to lean in.

_"Wh-what am I doing? This cannot be happening!" _ I thought to myself as I began to lick away the whip cream from his cheek.

He blushed furiously.

"Ooooh~!" Yaya nearly squealed.

I pulled away from him quickly and saw Yaya laughing at us.

"So, where's our bill?" Tadase asked.

Yaya laughed.

"The bill's on me. So, enjoy your night!" Yaya said before skating off to help some more customers.

We both got up.

"We have one more destination then I'll drop you off." he said before grabbing a hold of my wrist and we walked out of Friendly's.

But, what we didn't know was that three little matchmakers were following us.

* * *

><p><strong>~ A few minutes later ~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tie this blindfold over your eyes." Tadase said, tossing me a blindfold.<p>

I eyed him curiously but said nothing before tying the blindfold over my eyes.

I could hear the ocean and I felt myself walking on sand.

"Are we on the beach, Tadase?" I asked.

He nodded.

"How did you know?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Well, let's just say that a little birdie told me." I told him.

He smirked.

"I see..." he trailed off as we walked along the shore.

"When can I take off my blindfold?" I asked.

"Right after this." he stated before pushing me.

I screamed before landing in the water.

I shivered before tearing off my blindfold and glared at him, who was cracking up.

"You little...well, at least I prepared myself." I said before pulling off my top.

Tadase stopped laughing and blushed.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he stammered.

I sighed before slipping off my miniskirt and taking off my boots.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked.

He sighed in relief once he saw that I was wearing my bikini.

He took off his shirt and he pushed me into the water again.

I gasped for breath and then realized that Tadase had disappeared.

"Tadase...?" I called out.

Then, I felt someone tugging on my leg.

"Hey! St-stop it!" I nearly shrieked.

Tadase arose from underwater, laughing in the process.

I groaned before splashing some water at him.

He looked at me with a childish pout before splashing some water at me.

"Stop it!" I whined before tackling him.

We both landed underwater with my hands fisted in his hair and his lips slightly brushing against mines.

We swam up to the surface, gasping for breath.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's ten thirty. Why?" Tadase asked as we walked onto shore.

"Um...just wondering." I told him as we dried ourselves off and began to head to the car.

"You must be tired. Let's go." he said as we drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Meanwhile ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ayden's POV<strong>

"I gotta get going. Mom might be wondering where I am and my daddy will get furious if he finds out." I said as we reached Bella and Claire's house.

"Well, at least the date was successful..." Bella trailed off.

"Yeah. I bet Daddy will come home smiling like a freak." Claire said.

"And what if he doesn't?" I asked.

"Are you trying to bet with me?" she asked with a mischievous smirk on her face.

I laughed.

"What else do you think I'd be doing?" I asked.

Bella scoffed.

"I'll leave you two alone." she said before walking up to the house.

"So, if he doesn't come home with a smile, then you have to hand over at least a thousand bucks. If he does, I get to anything you want for a week." I betted.

"Oh, you're so on. I'll call you tomorrow morning and tell you who won." Claire said.

"Alrighty! I'll be expecting those results." I said.

Before she could go, I grabbed her wrist and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Again with the- - -" I shushed her before taking the tulip that she had given me when we were by a floral shop while following them to Friendly's and tucking it behind her ear.

"If I carry this, I'll probably end up killing it soon. But, if I leave it like this...then the two of you will continue to bloom within me." I said with a boyish grin on my face.

She blushed furiously.

"Ahem. What club host did you steal those lines from?" Bella asked.

We both looked up and saw Bella on the roof.

"I better get going. See you, Ayden." she smiled brightly before walking away.

I felt like I was walking on Cloud 9 as I headed back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

We finally arrived at my place.

"So...I'll see you around?" he asked.

I nodded

"Sure." I replied.

We began to stare at each other. His eyes are so alluring, it just feels like I'm getting drawn into them.

"Well? Aren't you guys gonna kiss?" a voice asked.

We turned around and looked to see Ayden in his Batman pajamas with his hair in a mess and a smirk on his face.

"Ayden! Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" I hissed.

Ayden shook his head.

"I shall not go to sleep until you guys make out." Ayden said.

"No. Now, go to sleep, Ayden." I commanded.

Ayden muttered some incoherent words under his breath before hopping out the open window and pushing me into Tadase.

My lips crashed on top of Tadase's and I felt like I was in heaven, for I have been longing for this kiss for the twenty years I have known him.

"Mmmm..." I moaned into the kiss. Even when me and Ikuto kiss, I have never felt like I was floating on air.

And then there was that familiar spark. The spark I should've been feeling when I was kissing Ikuto.

His tongue ran across my bottom lip, but I pulled away before the kiss grew more intense.

"Good night, Tadase." I said before climbing in through the window and wandered off to bed with that silly smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>~ The next day ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ayden's POV<strong>

The phone rang and I raced down the stairs to get it. I keep tripping over things, since it was pitch black and I didn't have night vision like Daddy.

I answered the phone.

"Yes? It's three in the morning, ya know." I yawned.

"Sorry, Ayden~!" came a sweet voice from the other line.

"Cl-claire!" I stammered, my face turning red.

"You know that bet we made a few hours ago, right?" Claire asked.

"Yes...? And?" I questioned.

"I won. Daddy came home with a freakish smile on his face." she stated proudly.

My eyes widened.

"SHIT!" I hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu- Very long chapter! If this chapter comes up to 4,000 words or more, that would be Eyes-san's record for how many words in a chapter.<strong>

**Tadase- Interesting...**

**Amu- I know, right?**

**Ayden- Why did I lose the- - -**

**Claire- *covers Ayden's mouth* Shhhh!**

**Ayden- *sighs* Fine...**

**Bella- Well, R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)  
><strong>


	5. Paying Off His End Of The Bet

**Me-Heyo! It has been quite a while, but we are back!**

**Ayden-What took you so long?**

**Me-Hello? I'm getting ready for my birthday in a week?**

**Ayden-...Oh.**

**Me-*sweat drops* Is that all you could think of saying? *eyebrow twitches***

**Amu-So, what happens now?**

**Me-Well, this is just a small inside chapter on what happened after Claire told Ayden that he lost the bet and stuff like that. I'm also introducing my new OC in this chapter.**

**Tadase-And who's that?**

**Me-Claire's boyfriend, Kai!**

**Kai-EH?!**

**Utau-Seriously? A ninja from Ninjago?**

**Me-NO! He's different!**

**Utau-Oh.**

**Tadase-Eyes for Vova only does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Amu-And read on!**

**Ayden's POV**

I was so stunned that I couldn't even press the buttons on my Xbox remote as Eggman flattened me again.

I didn't even complain as it said 'Game Over' on the screen.

Mom noticed and looked at me as she continued to fold the laundry.

"Ayden, is something wrong?" she asked.

I sighed as I turned off the TV.

"Me and Claire made a bet and she won. So, I'm bummed out about it." I explained as she handed me my clothes to put away.

Mom sighed.

"Well, I'm sure you'll win next time. Now, put those clothes away for me." she said before answering her cell phone.

I sighed as I walked out of the room and down the hall to my room.

I hung my clothes up and put my socks in the drawer as I padded down the hallway to my mom and dad's room.

As I neared the door, I heard some music playing in the background.

I gawked once I realized what language the song was in.

_"I...Indian?! Bella had told me while we were talking to Daichi, who had also came to spy on my mom and their dad that my mom used to love Indian music and danced to it often. She rarely ever did that anymore because of what had happened with the engagement and stuff like that." _I told myself as I peeked my head through the door and gasped.

Mom was dancing gracefully to the song and she was actually smiling a real smile.

I smiled as she continued to dance.

"It's good to see my mom smile like that." I whispered quietly.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the apartment and headed down the stairs towards where Claire was standing.<p>

She was wearing a lilac colored tank top with white short shorts and black boots. Her hair was in two long ponytails.

I smiled as I ran up to her.

"Hey, Claire!" I called out.

She eyed me in my red American Eagle shirt with black faded jeans and white Nikes with a gold stripe.

She smiled.

"Hey." she replied as we walked down the road.

"So, were you upset that you lost the bet?" Claire asked.

I fumed as I stomped my foot.

"Of course I was! I never lose in anything and if I was to lose, I never wanted to lose to a girl." I whined, which made her laugh.

"Come on. It's not that bad." she told me.

I sighed.

"Well, it's not worth sulking over." I said.

Claire nodded.

"True." she noted.

It was silent before she began to speak again.

"By the way, where are we going?" she asked as we walked into the city.

I grinned.

"Oh, you'll see..." I trailed off as I stuck my hand into my pockets and played with the $500 dollars that my dad gave me for my allowance last month.

_"It's a good thing I got all this money or else I wouldn't be able to take Claire there!" _I thought to myself happily.

* * *

><p>Claire gasped.<p>

"You didn't..." she trailed off.

I nodded.

"I did. Welcome to Merlin Springs Amusement Park!" I declared as we walked up to the entrance ticket booth.

"Hello, how many?" he asked.

I smirked as I pulled out a card and pushed through the small slot cut through the glass.

"I'm the son of Ikuto Tskyoumi-Hinamori from Easter." I told him.

The guy gasped, too stunned to say anything.

"You have a free pass to anything. Do as you wish, just don't wreck the park." he said.

Claire gasped while I smirked.

"Thank you." I said before taking Claire's hand and dragging her into the amusement park.

"Ayden, how in the world...?" she asked.

I laughed.

"My dad is famous around these parts. He also made this amusement park before he became the boss of Easter." I told her as we continued to walk through the park.

"And how come you never said anything about this?" she asked suspiciously.

"You never asked me about it!" I complained.

Claire sighed.

"Well, that's true..." she trailed off as I picked up a map.

"So, where do you want to go first?" I asked as I opened the map.

Claire looked at the map before pointing at the merry-go-round.

I was about to complain when she gave me those big puppy eyes.

"Fine, let's go on the carousel." I said as we walked up to the carousel.

"Tickets, please." the guy up front said.

I pulled out my card and showed it to the guy.

The guy nodded and stepped aside so that we could get on the carousel.

We sat down on the carousel chair, buckled ourselves in, and waited for the carousel to start turning.

"I have never been on a carousel in a while! What about you, Ayden?" Claire asked as she looked at me.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"What about you?" she asked again.

"I...I actually have never been on a carousel before." I admitted.

Claire gasped.

"You've never been on one?!" she exclaimed.

I nodded.

"How come?" she questioned.

"I...I just never really had time for them. I'm always doing other things that I've never gotten any time to go onto something as simple as this. I'm more of a thrill ride person than a simple ride person." I explained.

Claire looked at me for a few seconds before smiling.

"Well, don't worry about it! It will be fun!" Claire said as the ride began to move.

I pouted as the carousel began to go in slow moving circles.

"This is boring! The stupid horses are moving, but why isn't this chair moving?" I complained.

The chair then spun suddenly, making the seat belt unconsciously unbuckle by itself and I collided into her.

"Ooops. Sorry." I said as I got off her, my face turning red.

"It's alright, Ayden." she said.

The chair then spun around again, making her seat belt unconsciously unbuckle and she landed on top of me.

"Sorry..." she trailed off as she got off of me.

I blushed a dark red as we stayed silent until the ride was over.

* * *

><p>Claire looked through some bushes and saw me and Claire heading over to the Sonic rollercoaster.<p>

"Kai, look! They're heading over there!" she hissed, glancing at her lazy boyfriend.

Kai Heron, Claire's boyfriend, looked at her.

He had hazel colored eyes with dark brown hair that had red streaks in his hair. He was wearing a dark blue American Eagle polo with black basketball shorts and black skater shoes with a silver stripe in the center.

"Yes, Claire?" he answered tiredly.

"Kai, they're heading for the Sonic rollercoaster!" Claire exclaimed.

Kai got up from his position and followed Claire towards the rollercoaster.

"What are we going to do? Buy binoculars and spy on them from here?" Kai asked.

Claire smirked.

"We're gonna do more than just spy on them. We're gonna ride it." Claire said.

* * *

><p>"Eeep." I said to myself quietly as I looked up at the rollercoaster that was towering above me.<p>

I know that I said that I am more of a thrill ride person, but the Sonic was just a ride that kinda scared me a bit. It was pretty much twenty times taller than me and it had a 450 foot drop with extremely high hills and sharp turns. My friend Ethan had went on it and he felt sick to the stomach while his sister Becca had loved it.

I gulped as I pulled out my card and showed the guy it.

The guy nodded and let us go on.

"So, where do you want to sit?" Claire asked.

Since I didn't want to chicken out at the last moment, I pointed at the very front seat in the first car.

Claire sat dawn on the end and I sat next to her.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah. I hope I don't throw up." she said.

I smiled.

"I hope you won't, Claire!" I said.

I then began to feel sick in the pti of my stomach as a thought came to mind.

_"And I hope that I don't throw up either." _I told myself as the bars came down and was stuck to the spot.

Ayden knew that he can't back out now and the person said a few things before the ride began.

They turned the corner and Ayden gulped down big piles of spit as Claire's fingers curled around the bars.

_"Is she alright?" _he asked himself.

Before he could ask her for himself, the ride began to go up the first 450 feet drop hill.

Claire looked at me.

"Best of luck, Ayden." she said.

I sighed.

"Yeah. Same to you." I replied.

The ride stopped at the top of the hill and I looked down, gulping.

"Now that's steep..." I muttered to myself.

Then, the ride moved on its own as it moved down the hill quickly.

Claire screamed and I bit the edge of my lip, making sure that I either didn't throw up or scream like a sissy.

The rollercoaster took a sharp turn and I jerked over to the right as the rollercoaster went down.

My knuckles began to turn white as we went down a few and passed some sharp curves.

We then went up the last hill.

Claire was breathing heavily while my face was beginning to turn green.

"You ready?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah." I said.

The rollercoaster then went down one last 450 foot drop and we landed back where we started.

The dude yelled out some instructions and we exited from the right.

"That was actually kinda fun! Wasn't it?" Clare asked as we reached a table near a food booth.

I nodded.

"Yeah. Can you please go find an empty table for us?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Sure." she said before skipping off.

I then put my head into a nearby trash bin and began to throw up, pledging that I will never go back on the Sonic ever again.

* * *

><p>"Kay, so how long do we have to spy on them again?" Kai asked tiredly.<p>

I sighed as I bit into my hot dog.

"My sister said that she'll be back at three and it's two. Besides, what can they do in an hour?" Bella explained.

Kai shrugged.

"I don't know...everything?" he replied smartly.

Bella glared at him.

"Stop acting so smart!" she hissed.

* * *

><p>After an hour had gone by, I walked up to her house.<p>

"That was fun. Thanks." she said.

I smiled.

"Ah, it was nothing. Besides, I had to pay off my end of the bet." I told her.

She giggled.

"You know you didn't have to take me out just for that. I've forgotten all about that." she said.

"Okay then." I said before leaning in and kissing Claire on the cheek.

She pouted.

"When will you give me a real kiss?" she whined.

I laughed.

"We're too young for that!" I told her as I skipped back home with a silly grin on my face.

I finally reached and climbed through the open window, too lazy to open the door with the house keys.

"I'm home!" I called out.

Silence answered my call.

"What's up?" I asked myself as I walked down the hallway in search of Mom.

I then heard someone crying from Mom and Dad's room.

_"Huh...? What's going on?" _ I asked myself as I walked up to my Mom and Dad's room and hid behind the door.

"Yaya, calm down and tell me what happened." Mom said as she stroked Yaya's head.

Yaya sniffled as she looked up at Mom.

"It's just terrible! I was coming back from the movies with Rima and then Kairi called and said that...and said that..." Yaya trailed off as she broke out into more sobs.

"Yaya, spit it out." she said.

Yaya sighed before finally saying what she had to say.

"Kukai's in the hospital!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me-Cliffy! :) I'm so dang evil.<strong>

**Amu-What the heck?!**

**Me-I know, I know, I know. I'm so bad.**

**Ikuto-Stop cliffhanging people.**

**Me-I can't help it, though! It seemed like a good ending to the chapter!**

**Ayden-Well, R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**


	6. Kukai's In The Hospital!

**Me-Yeeup. We're back wid it!**

**Amu-Eh? Where are we at this point of the story?**

**Me-Kukai's in the hospital!**

**Kukai-Hu-whu!? Oi! I demand a refund!**

**Me-Ah shaddup. *knocks him out***

**Yaya-Um...**

**Amu-Good for you. -.-'**

**Me-Well, I don't own Shugo Chara! I am not plagiarizing in any way. :/**

**Ayden-And read on!**

**Amu's POV**

"Mom? What's going on?" Ayden asked as I buckled him into his seatbelt and I closed the door.

I got into the front seat and I got into my seatbelt.

"Honey, Uncle Kukai is in the hospital. We have to go see him." I explained as I started up the engine and we drove off.

"Oh...! I knew he shouldn't be skateboarding...!" Yaya exclaimed.

I eyed Yaya, obviously confused.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Kairi told me that he got into a skateboarding accident." Yaya said just as her phone beeped.

She pulled her phone out and began to send Kairi a text.

I sighed as I continued to drive.

_"Man...Kukai needs to watch himself..." _I trailed off in my thoughts.

* * *

><p>"And who are you?" the nurse at the front desk asked.<p>

"I'm Yaya Souma, Kukai's wife." Yaya said.

The nurse looked down at her list and looked up at Yaya.

"Oh, you're with Kairi, right?" she asked.

We all nodded.

"Okay, his hospital room is 417. You're not allowed to go in now, though. They're still checking up on him. But, you can go stand with Kairi outside of his room." the nurse explained.

Yaya nodded.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Yaya told the lady as the three of us walked over to the elevator.

"Mommy?" Ayden asked.

"Yes, honey?" I replied.

"I wanna be a professional skateboarder!" he declared.

"And why would you want to do that, Ayden?" me and Yaya asked him in unison.

"I wanna be one so that I can get into accidents like Uncle Kukai!" he declared happily.

Yaya gasped loudly while I whacked him in the back.

Ayden laughed while putting a cheesy smile on his face.

"Just kidding, Mommy." he said.

"But, Ayden! You scared me half to death, honey." I told him.

"But, I'm being serious. I wanna be a professional skateboarder so that I can be like Uncle Kukai. He inspires me to do things!" Ayden explained.

"Aw...! You're so cute when you explain yourself more!" Yaya said as the elevator door opened and we got out.

We walked down the hallway and at the end of the hallway, Kairi had just stood up with a cup of coffee in his hand.

Yaya's eyes brimmed with tears as she rushed over to Kairi and glomped him.

Kairi put on a weak smile as he hugged her back.

"Hey, Kairi. What's up?" I asked as I plopped Ayden down on a random hospital chair.

"Oh, I'm great. Except for the fact that Kukai got into that nasty accident." Kairi noted.

"What even happened, anyway?" I asked.

"He was skateboarding across the street and this stupid driver who broke the red light knocked him over." Kairi explained.

Yaya's eyes were wide as she continued to sob into his chest.

I rubbed my temples as Ayden pulled out his 3DS and began to play Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon.

_"Oh god..." _ I trailed off into my thoughts just as the nurse came out of the room.

"Only two at a time." the nurse said.

"Um...can we take Ayden with us?" Yaya asked.

The nurse nodded.

"You can. However, this is the only time I will allow it." she said before walking off.

"Her name is Joy, right?" Kairi asked.

"More like Joyless..." Ayden trailed off, which made Kairi chuckle as the three of them walked into the room.

I let out another sigh as I collapsed down into the seat Ayden was originally in and rested my face into my hands.

"Kukai..." I trailed off.

"Cookie?" a familiar voice asked.

I rose my head up slowly and saw Tadase looking down at me with a chocolate chip cookie in his hand.

"Oh. Hey, Tadase..." I trailed off, remembering the blind date that we went on last night.

"Do you want the cookie or not? If you don't, then I'll just eat it." he teased.

I stayed quiet, but once he opened his mouth and began moving the cookie towards his mouth, I reached for the cookie.

"Wait! Give me!" I exclaimed as I snatched to cookie out of his hand and began to bite into it.

Tadase knelt down to my height and looked at me.

"I at least need a piece, don't I?" he asked.

I shook my head while shooting a childish pout in his direction.

"No. My cookie." I told him.

A smirk flickered across his face as he reached over, broke off a piece of the cookie and put it into his mouth.

"Tadase...!" I whined.

"If you want it that much, come and get it." he told her teasingly.

"No." I crossed my arms over my chest. "It's in your mouth, so I can't go get it." I told him stubbornly.

He leaned in so that he could whisper in my ear.

"Are you afraid of kissing me, perhaps?" he asked, which made me blush furiously.

"Wh-what?! No!" I exclaimed just as Kairi, Yaya, and Ayden came out of the room.

"Is he feeling okay?" Tadase asked as he stood up.

Yaya nodded.

"Somewhat. You two can go see him now. The three of us will be in the lobby." Yaya explained before walking off.

"...Three? Who else came along?" Tadase questioned.

"My son." I told him before getting up, breezing past him, and going into the hospital room.

Tadase sighed before following me into the room.

"Hey, Kukai! How you feeling?" I asked once I saw Kukai resting on the bed.

Kukai looked over and shot a weak smile in my direction.

"I'm doing fine...just a collision with a truck..." he trailed off.

"Dude." Tadase walked over to him. "I'm quite surprised that you still remember what happened in that crash..." he trailed off.

"You didn't have amnesia?" I questioned.

Kukai shook his head.

"No. None that I didn't know of." he told me.

"But Kukai! How would you know if you have it or not?" I asked suspiciously.

"I dunno. Am I supposed to know?" Kukai asked.

Tadase groaned as he pulled out his cell phone, pulled up a photo and showed him that.

"Do you know who these four people are?" he asked.

Kukai eyed the photo and smiled.

"Oi, I remember this. That's me, my gorgeous wife Yaya, you, and Amu. And the one who took this photo of us was Daichi." he said.

Tadase sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank god..." he trailed off.

"Wait...let me see the photo." I said.

Tadase handed me the phone and I looked at the photo that he had shown Kukai and my eyes widened.

"You still kept this photo...?" I asked in awe.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked.

"I still have this photo. Me and the others didn't think you'd keep it, since you said that taking a photo by the Eclipse poster was retarded and stupid." I explained.

"I would've. But, a certain girl stopped me from doing that." he said.

I watched him in bewilderment as my eyes slowly widened.

"What...?" I asked.

He chuckled as he grabbed ahold of my wrist.

"Oh, it's nothing. Come. Let's go." he then turned to Kukai. "Get well, buddy!" he told him.

Kukai smiled while meekly raising his hand and waving.

"Okay, see you two!" he called out as we walked out of the room.

"Mommy!" Ayden exclaimed as he raced into my arms.

"Oh, honey." I lifted him up. "Come on, we should be getting home. Daddy will be coming home soon." I told him.

"See you around, Amu!" Yaya called out.

Kairi shot a shy look in my direction while waving. I smiled before heading out of the hospital.

I realized that I had come here in Yaya's car and that I don't have a vehicle with me at all. The hospital is a walking distance from Kairi's house, so he could just walk here without having to drive.

"Aw shit! I forgot that I don't have a vehicle! Oh, what to do?!" I wanted to kick myself so badly.

Before I could do that, someone grabbed ahold of my hand.

I turned around and hazel locked on red-violet.

"Ta...Tadase..." I trailed off.

"I noticed that you came in Yaya's black Subaru and that you don't have a vehicle. I'll drive you two home. But, before I do so, how about I treat you to dinner?" he asked.

I eyed him, confused by his sudden statement.

"Huh...?" I questioned out loud.

* * *

><p>Ayden cheered happily as his finished his Happy Meal and went into the playroom.<p>

"So, your idea of dinner is McDonald's?" I questioned.

He nodded as he took another bite out of his Big Mac.

"Yeah. Since Utau is still on her tour and I have to take care of the girls, we either go out to McDonald's or I cook, which I rarely ever do. Besides, McDonald's is kid-friendly and this is the perfect place for him." he nodded his head over to Ayden, who was looking out at us.

He had on a cheesy smile and he waved.

I smiled and I waved back.

"So," he put down his Big Mac. "How long have you and Ikuto been married for?" he asked.

I almost choked on one of my Fish McBites, wondering how that just came out of the blue.

"Huh? What?" I asked as I sipped on my Coke, hoping that would stop me from choking on myself.

"How long have you and Ikuto been married for?" he repeated his question.

"Me and Ikuto were never married." I told him.

"So...what's the deal with Ayden and his traits similar to you and Ikuto?" he asked.

"We had just hooked up. One night, we went clubbing, I got drunk, we had sex, and then came Ayden. Since we have Ayden, we had to pretend that we are married and we are his parents. He'll find out what really happened when he gets older." I explained.

"Like how old?" he asked.

"Hmmm...maybe around his mid-teens or something like that..." I trailed off.

"Oh. Okay." he said as he grabbed his cup of Dr. Pepper and began to sip on it.

I sensed that he was jealous, but I wasn't sure if my assumptions were correct or not. It was silent between the two of us before I began to speak.

"Tadase, ever since we met again at that restaurant, you have done so much." I admitted.

"Oh, really?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes. I just don't know how to thank you or repay you, for that matter." I told him.

"All can be repaid with a kiss." he said with a slight smirk on his face.

My face flushed a bright red, but I just had this feeling that we had to kiss. Even though I didn't want to betray Ikuto's trust, I felt like I needed to do it.

I began to lean in and so did he.

Before our lips could connect, I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

"Amu." the person said.

I let out a gasp as I pulled away from Tadase suddenly and turned my head to face Ikuto, who was wearing his business suit and his hands were in his pockets.

I got up from my chair.

"Ikuto..." I trailed off.

He looked over my shoulder and saw Tadase looking at him with a questioning look on his face.

"Hey, Prince." he sneered, which made Tadase pout.

"Enough with that, sly kitten! That is so old school!" he snapped angrily.

Before Ikuto could shoot another remark in Tadase's direction, Ayden raced out of the playroom towards Ikuto.

"Daddy!" he exclaimed happily.

A smile spread across Ikuto's face as he opened his arms and Ayden jumped into them.

"Hey, buddy." he lifted Ayden up and ruffled his head. "Did you have a good day?" he asked.

Ayden nodded.

"Yeah! I hung out at Merlin with one of my classmates and then we went to the hospital to see Uncle Kukai, who got into a skateboarding accident. And then Mister Blondie over there took us out here for food!" Ayden declared as he pointed at Tadase.

Ikuto looked over at Tadase and then at me.

"Anyway, I am just glad that I found you." he said.

"Ikuto, how did you figure out that I was here?" I asked in astonishment.

"Kairi tracked you down. I went to the hospital to visit Kukai and Kairi was just about to leave when I caught up with him and told him to help me find you." he explained.

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course Kairi would use his tracker..." I trailed off, which made him chuckle.

"Come on." he took my hand. "I'm making dessert tonight for the three of us." he said.

He then looked over at Tadase and he cracked a small grin in his direction.

"I have to admit, you did a good job protecting my Amu, Prince. If she wasn't with you, then I don't know where she would've been." he thanked him.

"It's all good, sly kitten." he said.

"Well, see you around." he said before walking out of McDonald's with me following from behind.

Ikuto put Ayden in the back and he closed the door behind.

"You're gonna make some blueberry pie, right?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Not to mention that I've got some lemon squares in the pantry waiting for a certain pinkette to eat." he teased.

"Ikuto...!" I complained.

He then pulled me to him and he gave me a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Did I forget to say that I love you?" he asked.

I shook my head as we got into the car.

"Nope. You've said it a lot for the past six years." I told him as he reversed out of the parking spot and we began to head home.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And there you have it! It has been a while and I fear that I have lost some readers. Hope you guys hung in there!<strong>

**Amu-It was sort of long, wasn't it?**

**Me-*nods* I honestly don't like the ending of this chapter.**

**Tadase-Huh? Why?**

**Me-It's Amuto. :/**

**Kiseki-GAH!**

**Me-Let's override Amuto together, Kiseki!**

**Kiseki-Yeah! Haters gonna hate?!**

**Me-Don't call Tadase gay! If you call him gay, you must be gay, too. (no offense to gay people) :/**

**Tadase-...**

**Amu-...**

**Ikuto-The hell?**

**Miki-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**


	7. Babysitting The Girls

**Me-Hello! After what seemed like a very long time, we are back with Someday, I Wish!**

**Tadase-Finally!**

**Me-I know, right?**

**Amu-What are we up to now?**

**Me-Well...Tadase has to go pick up Utau from the airport and he asks Amu if she could babysit Bella and Claire. So, she babysits them and that is when Ikuto meets them.**

**Yoru-Okay-nya~!**

**Me-And I would also like to thank Rebecca for the idea. I was so stumped and I was actually about to put this story on hiatus when I saw her review and I decided, Hmmm...why not use this? It'll at least get me somewhere.**

**Ikuto-And now we're here.**

**Me-Exactly!**

**Amu-NightcoreAddictXx does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Me-And read on!**

**Normal POV**

"Aw...! But Mom! I don't want to take my medicine!" Ayden complained as Amu sat him down on the couch.

Ayden had on his Batman pajamas and his hair was ruffled up.

"Look, you're probably going to end up catching the flu if you don't take it." she said.

Amu had on a lemon yellow tank top with a black button-up short sleeve shirt over it, skinny jeans with rainbow studs on it and white flip-flops. Her hair was in a side ponytail.

"But I'm not sick!" he pointed out.

That was when he began to cough. Once he stopped, he laughed nervously.

Amu rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen.

"Ayden, don't try that with me. You're sick and you need to have your medicine." she said.

"I just told you that I'm not sick!" he jumped off of the couch. "I won't take it." he stated as he stomped his foot on the ground.

"Don't start. I am not going to tolerate any of your tantrums." she told him as she dug through the cabinet where they kept all the medicine.

He let out a frustrated whine as he threw himself to the ground and he began to throw a tantrum.

"No, no, no! No medicine for me! I don't wanna take it! No, no, no!" he whined as he continued to pout.

That was when someone lifted him off of the ground and took him into the kitchen.

"No! No medicine for me!" he complained as the person sat Ayden on the island in the kitchen.

"Amu, why is Ayden fussing?" the person asked.

Amu pulled out the cough medicine from the cabinet, closed it shut, and she walked over to them.

"Ikuto, thank God. Ayden started to get the cold a couple days after we went to visit Kukai and he needs to take some medicine." she told him.

"But I keep telling her that I'm not sick! Daddy, can you please tell Mom that I'm not sick?" Ayden asked.

Ikuto sighed as he ran his fingers through his colbat blue hair. He had on a grey suit with a black tie and black loafers.

"Ayden, you know I can't say no to Mommy. Besides, you were coughing a lot last night and I say that you need to take your medicine. It will make you feel better if you take it." he explained.

"No, no, no! I won't do it! Medicine tastes ucky!" he stiffened as he watched Amu pour some red cough syrup onto a spoon. "NO! I don't want to take it! Daddy, please!" he begged.

"Ayden, you have to take it." he said.

He shok his head quickly.

"No!" he whined.

"Ayden, open your mouth." Amu told him as she began to move the spoon towards his mouth.

Ayden shook his head as he moved his head away.

Amu sighed.

"Why is it so hard to give him medicine...?" she asked.

Ikuto simply shrugged.

"I don't know. It was hard to feed him baby food when he was smaller." Ikuto pointed out.

"Hmmm...you're right about that." she said.

"Try tickling his cheek. His mouth always opens when you do that." Ikuto suggested.

"No way! That doesn't work on me anymore!" he stated smartly.

As he was talking, she tried to put the spoon in his mouth. However, he said his words very quickly, since he closed his mouth just as the spoon touched his mouth.

Amu sighed. That was when a devious look appeared on her face.

"Oh, Ayden~The girl you like wants to kiss you~" Amu said.

Ayden's ears perked up once he heard her say that.

"Claire...?" he wondered out loud as he looked at his mom.

That was when Amu stuck the spoon in his mouth and Ayden stiffened, realizing what he just did.

"Alright. Now, swallow it." she said.

He knew that he was defeated, so he swallowed it.

She took the spoon out of his mouth and she ruffled his head.

"That's a good boy." she told him.

Ayden pouted as he jumped down from the island.

"You got me this time! Next time, I'm not gonna fall for that!" Ayden declared before running off to the master bedroom, where he went back to playing the Xbox.

Ikuto arched up an eyebrow in confusion as Amu went to wash the spoon.

"Ayden has a girl that he likes?" he questioned.

Amu nodded.

"Apparently. I took him to the park a few weeks ago and he was with this girl. He kissed her on the cheek when I was walking over to get him." she explained.

"I see..." he trailed off as he hugged her from behind, his head resting on hers.

"Ikuto, did you get enough sleep?" she asked as she put the spoon off to the side.

"Not really. I kept tossing and turning and I don't know why." he said.

"Look," she turned around so that she was facing him. "When you come home, I'm going to make you some tea. Alright?" she said.

"Sure..." he trailed off as he leaned in and kissed her.

She kissed back, but felt that it was hard to do so, since that spark still wasn't there.

He pulled away and went to go get his briefcase.

"I'll be back at around 4." he told her.

She smiled.

"Bye, Ikuto!" she said as he walked out the door.

She sighed as she put the spoon in the dishwasher and she walked over to the fridge. She opened the fridge door and looked at it.

"Hmmm...I should probably go grocery shopping today..." she muttered under her breath as she went into Ikuto's office.

She took one of his notepads and his pen and she began to write down stuff that she needed to buy.

Once she was finished with that, she went into the bedroom.

"Ayden, get dressed. We need to go shopping." she told him.

"For what?" he asked as he paused his game.

"Food. The fridge looks empty and so does the pantry. I feel like making some steak and mashed potatoes for tonight." she explained as she put her stuff in her purse.

"Okay." Ayden said before skipping off to find something to wear.

Amu sighed as she walked into the kitchen. She looked in the pantry to see if there was any more stuff that she needed.

She went over to her purse, pulled out the pen and grocery list, and she began to write a few more things.

As she was about to write fruit snacks, her cell phone rang.

She rested the pen and grocery list on the counter and she pulled out her cell phone. The number looked familiar yet it seemed like she had no idea who was calling.

"Huh...I'll answer it, just to be on the safe side." she said as she answered the call and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Amu? That you?"

"Um...yeah? Who is this?"

"It's Tadase."

It took Amu a minute to process who was speaking to her and that was when she realized why she thought the number looked familiar.

"Tadase! Oh my god, you haven't called me in a while!"

"No, I haven't."

"So, what's up? Got set up on another date with me again?"

Tadase blushed on the other end, but Amu had no idea what was going on.

"No, that's not it. Actually, I want to ask a favor of you."

"A favor? What is it?"

"You see...Utau is coming back from Europe and I need to go pick her up. Can you please watch after Claire and Bella for me?"

"Your...daughters?"

"Yeah. That is, if you're not doing anything today."

"Oh, no! I'm not doing anything today! You can drop them off here."

"Okay. So, is the apartment number 455?"

"Yes. Not 456."

Tadase chuckled on the other end.

"Alright. So, I'll see you in a few."

"Bye, Tadase."

"Bye, Amu."

He hung up on her and Amu sighed as she put her phone away in her bag. Just as she did that, Ayden came into the room.

"Mommy! Who were you talking to?" he asked.

He had on a black shirt that had the Lego version of Batman and the Joker on it that had red sleeves attached, black denim jeans, and white Vans. He combed his colbat blue hair so that he looked decent instead of looking like he just got out of bed.

"Tadase. He said that he's bringing Claire and Bella over for me to babysit so that he can go pick up Utau." she told him.

"Claire's coming?!" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, she is." she told him.

A big grin appeared on his face.

"Great! Does that mean that we don't get to go food shopping?" he asked.

Amu shook her head.

"No, we're still going. It's just that once Tadase drops the girls off, we'll go shopping." she told him.

Ayden simply shrugged.

"Okay." he said as he went back into the room and continued to play the new Batman game that his dad got for him last week.

Amu sighed as she walked out of the apartment room and looked out from the balcony.

All she could see was the apartment complex and downtown Seiyo in the distance. The view wasn't much, but she didn't mind.

That was when she saw a car pull into the parking spot next to her colbat blue Mazda car.

"Is that Tadase...?" she wondered out loud.

Three people got out of the car.

The first person was a guy. He had on a red v-neck shirt with black denim jeans and white high tops. There was also a Rolex watch on his arm.

There were also two girls with him. The first girl who looked like the girl who Ayden saw at the park had on a black tank top with a white jeans jacket over it, a light grey miniskirt, black tights and white Converse. Her blonde hair was in a wavy side ponytail.

The second girl had on a black shirt that had a key and lock on it with green skinny jeans and black flip-flops. Her blonde hair was in a high ponytail and there was a black barette in her hair.

She blushed, recognizing the guy.

"Tadase...!" she whispered under her breath.

Tadase came up the stairs with the two girls and he smiled once he saw Amu.

"Hey, Amu." he greeted as he approached her.

She smiled while waving shyly.

"Hey." she said.

"Ooooooh! Are you possibly the girl who went with Daddy on a blind date?" the girl with her hair in a wavy side ponytail asked.

Amu eyed her weirdly.

"Huh...?" she questioned.

"Claire..." Tadase trailed off while giving her what might've been "the eye."

She laughed.

"No, it's alright." Amu turned to look at the girls. "You two head on inside. Ayden's in there, so you can talk to him. I need to talk to your Dad." she told them.

The girl with her hair in a high ponytail nodded.

"Alright. I'll take my sister with me." she said as the two of them walked into the apartment room.

Tadase said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Look, I am sorry that I had to push this onto you. You see, Daichi usually comes and babysits the kids, but he's out of town and in Hawaii with Ran. I called up everyone else, but they were all busy. So, you were basically my last resort." he explained.

Amu laughed as she leaned up against the balcony railing.

"Last resort? Last time I checked, you made me the first person to call." she pointed out.

"Ah...I remember that." he then put his hands on either side of her on the railing and he looked down at her. "However, a lot of things could change in six years." he pointed out.

She looked up into his violet-red eyes and he looked down into her hazel eyes. She found his eyes to be more enchanting than usual. Maybe it's because of how much time they spent together. Even though they met up a couple of times, it felt like they've hung out for a long time. As for Tadase, he's been captivated by her hazel orbs ever since he laid eyes on her. She was everything he wanted, but then Utau got in the way. Why did his feelings for Utau get in the way of his friendship with Amu? Why?

Amu couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to feel the spark that she felt when he was dropping her off that night.

She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and she pulled him down towards her, their lips connecting.

Tadase's eyes widened and at first, he was thinking about pulling away. But, he decided to kiss back. Her lips tasted really good, anyway.

She knew that Tadase liked how toffee tasted. She ended up putting on toffee flavored lip balm today. However, she had no idea that she was going to kiss him or see him, for that matter.

His arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her towards him as her free arm went around his neck.

He licked her lips, tasting the toffee flavored lip balm.

"Mmmmm...how'd you know that I liked toffee?" he asked in the kiss.

She smiled in the kiss.

"I remembered the stuff that you liked, Tadase." she said as she pulled away so that she could catch her breath.

He chuckled.

"It's always those little things that you remember the most." he noted as he swooped back in for another kiss.

She eagerly kissed him back this time, feeling that spark. She wanted to feel this over and over again. His kisses were light as a feather. His touch was soothing and gentle.

As the kiss began to grow more intense, his cell phone beeped.

He groaned as he pulled away from her.

"Utau?" she guessed.

He nodded.

"Yeah. Hey, I'll catch you later." he told her as he walked away from her. He answered his phone and he began conversing with Utau as he got into the car and he drove off towards the airport.

Amu sighed happily, remembering the kiss that he gave her a couple seconds ago.

She walked back into the apartment room and walked into the master bedroom to find Ayden and the girl with her hair in a high ponytail cheering Claire on.

"Come on! You're almost there! Kick the Joker's butt!" something flashed across the screen and they cheered happily. "Oh yeah! Claire, you're really good at this." he complimented.

"Thank you." she said.

"Okay. I need to know your names." Amu said, making herself known to the three kids.

Ayden jolted.

"Ack! M-Mom?!" he nearly exclaimed.

"Yes, Mom. Now, I need to know your names. I know that one of you is named Claire." Amu said.

"I am!" Claire declared as she put the controller on the ground.

"And you are?" Amu questioned, pointing at the girl next to Ayden.

"I'm Bella." she said.

"Mom, you don't remember Bella? She was the one that was at the restaurant when you reunited with Mister Blondie." Ayden said.

"Oh, yes...now I remember you." Amu said.

"So, what are we doing today? We doing anything fun?" Claire asked as she saved her progress on the game and turned the system off.

"Well, we need to go food shopping. I was about to head out the door when I got the call from your Dad." Amu said.

Bella's jaw dropped.

"Aw...! Food shopping?!" she complained.

"Ooooh, yay!" Claire declared happily.

Amu sweat dropped.

"You two are completely the opposite..." Amu trailed off.

* * *

><p>"No wonder Claire's adopted! Do you two always disagree on everything?" Amu asked as Ayden put some fruit snacks into the shopping cart.<p>

Bella nodded.

"Yes. We always fight about everything." she said.

"We fight so much that we drive Daddy crazy!" Claire exclaimed as she put hickory smoked bacon into the cart.

Amu stopped the cart and she reached for six cans of the canned corn, putting it into the cart.

"What about your Mom? Do you drive her crazy?" she asked.

Bella shook her head.

"No. In fact, we don't even get to see Mom a lot. She's always going on tour around the world." Bella explained.

"Oh...Well, that's too bad..." Amu trailed off as she got out of Aisle 9 and parked the cart by some cookies.

"I'm going into the aisle to find some meat for dinner tonight. Stay put." she told them as she went to go for some steak for tonight's dinner.

Ayden smirked.

"Ladies, find your seats!" he declared.

Claire laughed while Bella rolled her eyes as they climbed into the cart.

"Alright! Keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times! So, let's begin!" Ayden said as he began to push the cart and once he gained enough, he climbed onto the bar and he began to ride the shopping cart.

"Woohoo!" Claire declared as they whizzed down the aisle.

A man moved out of the way so that he wouldn't get knocked over by the cart.

The cart eventually stopped just as they were about to crash into the place where they had the bananas.

"Close one." he stated.

"Um...wouldn't your mom get mad at you if you were doing this?" Bella asked, worried that they were going to get in trouble.

Ayden shook his head as he shot her a toothy smile.

"No worries! Mom won't even know!" Ayden declared.

Bella sighed.

"Well...if you say so..." she trailed off.

"Let's go back! And this time, we're going to take a sharp turn." he told them as he steered the cart around so that they could go down the other way.

He pushed the cart all the way down the aisle and turned it so that they were going down the aisle that Amu was in. That was when he got onto the bar and they zoomed down the aisle.

"Woo!" he hollered just as Amu picked up some steak and she noticed the cart going down the aisle.

"Ayden...!" she exclaimed as she took off down the aisle.

Ayden stopped the cart just as they nearly knocked down some chocolate on a table.

"Woohoo!" Claire declared as she hopped out of the cart and high-fived Ayden. "That was so awesome!"

"I know, right?" he asked.

"Your mom's coming over here and it seems like she's really pissed off." Bella noted as Amu raced over to them.

She put the steak in the cart and Amu pinched Ayden's cheeks very hard.

"Ouch! What was that for, Mom?!" he complained.

"Do not do that ever again! You are seriously embarrassing me." she snapped.

"We're sowwy, Mrs. Hinamori-Tskyoumi." Claire apologized.

"It's not your fault, sweetheart." she told Claire as she grabbed ahold of the cart. "Come on. We need to pay for this stuff and if you behave like good girls and a good boy, I just might drive over to KFC and see what I can find." she told them.

A wide grin was plastered on Ayden's face as he began to skip around.

"Yay! We get to eat fried chicken!" he declared as he continued to skip around.

Bella sweat dropped.

"And I wonder what you see in him, Claire..." she trailed off.

* * *

><p>"Yum! I declare getting the chicken leg!" Ayden declared as he bounded into the apartment room.<p>

Claire laughed.

"I'm going to get the thigh! Bella, you'll eat the wing." Claire said.

Bella nodded.

"Of course. Besides, I like chicken wings, anyway." she said.

Amu smiled as she put the groceries in the kitchen and she rested the KFC bucket on the table in the dining room.

"You three need to go wash your hands before you eat." she told them.

"Aw...!" Ayden whined.

"Ayden, you need to go wash your hands. Look, even Claire and Bella are listening." Amu pointed out.

Ayden sighed.

"Fine..." he trailed off before going into the half bathroom.

Amu pulled out four plates and put them out on the circle table in the dining room. She walked over there with the KFC bucket and she put in the center along with the biscuits, corn, and mashed potatoes.

She opened the bucket and smiled.

"Looks pretty good." she said.

She fought with one of the people at KFC mainly because they couldn't get her order right. After five tries, they got her order right. They just had to waste her time! It was now three thirty and Ikuto is supposed to come home in thirty minutes.

And speaking of, where is Tadase? It doesn't take long to get to the airport, pick up Utau, and come back to get the girls? Unless he went to Downtown Seiyo, which is two hours away from here, or he's probably stuck in a buttload of traffic.

"We're ready to eat!" Ayden declared as the three of them sat down at the table.

Amu smiled as she sat down at the table.

"Alright, let's eat." she said as they began to dig through the bucket.

After lunch, Ayden suggested that they take a break from the Xbox and they decided on watching TV in the living room.

He switched the channel to Nickelodeon and they began to watch Spongebob Squarepants.

Amu was in the kitchen, cleaning up the table and washing the dishes.

She had some leftover chicken, biscuits, mashed potatoes, and corn, so she decided that she'll save it for dinner.

As she began to put the plates in the dishwasher, the door opened and Ikuto walked in.

"Hey, honey." she greeted as she shut the dishwasher, walked over to him, and hugged him.

He returned the hug.

"Hey." he greeted.

Ayden turned his head and his eyes sparkled once he saw Ikuto.

"Daddy!" he exclaimed as he jumped off of the couch and he ran over to Ikuto.

Ikuto smiled as he put down the briefcase and he opened his arms out just as Ayden jumped into them.

"Hey, buddy!" Ikuto said while ruffling his hair, which made Ayden laugh.

He put Ayden down just as he noticed Claire and Bella looking at him with a curious look on their faces.

"And who might you two be?" he asked.

"I'm Bella and this is Claire. We're friends of Ayden's." Bella said.

"I see..." he nudged Amu lightly. "Whose kids are those?" he whispered.

"They're Tadase's kids. He dropped them off so that he could go pick up Utau." Amu explained.

"Ah..." he picked up his briefcase. "Well, I'm going to take a shower." he said before going into the master bedroom.

Amu let out a sigh just as someone rang the doorbell.

"Is it Daddy?" Claire asked.

Amu simply shrugged.

"Maybe it is." she said as she walked over to the door and opened it.

"It's Mommy and Daddy." I said, noticing Utau next to Tadase.

Utau has changed over the years. Her hair was cut up to her shoulders (hard to imagine that, huh?). She had on a black minidress that came down to her mid-thigh along with black flats that had a glittery silver bow at the toe.

"Oh, hello!" Amu greeted.

"Amu, hey!" Utau hugged her. "It's been a while since I've last seen you." Utau said.

"Yeah...since your wedding, right?" Amu asked.

"Yeah! You and Ikuto never called us." Utau said.

"Oh, that...We were just trying to take care of Ayden." Amu said.

Utau arched up an eyebrow.

"Ayden...?" she questioned just as the three kids appeared.

"Mom!" Claire and Bella exclaimed as they ran over to her and they hugged her.

"Hey, girls! It's been a while since I've last seen you." she said.

"Mom, you've been gone for two months." Bella pointed out.

"I know, I know." she told them.

That was Ayden poked his head out from behind Amu.

"You're Mrs. Hotori?" he questioned.

"Yes, I am." Utau said.

"I thought you had longer hair." he noted, remembering when he saw Utau all over the billboards.

"I did. But, I cut it two weeks ago." she told him.

"Okay!" he declared before skipping off.

Utau sighed.

"Well, I'm going to take the girls into the car." Utau said before ushering the girls towards the stairs that took them to the parking lot.

Tadase sighed as he looked at Amu, pulling her out of the apartment room and closing the door.

"Amu, I just want to say thank you. I didn't know what I would do without you." he thanked her.

"Oh, it's no problem! Those girls were like angels." she said.

"You know, you've done so much for me. I just have no idea how to repay you." he said.

"You don't need to repay me in any way! I'm just glad that I got to spend time with your daughters." Amu said.

That was when he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Her face began to turn red as he pulled away.

"Well, I'll see you around." he told her before walking off towards the stairs.

Amu smiled while waving before walking back into the apartment room.

Ayden was in the master bedroom while Ikuto was drying his damp colbat blue hair with his towel and he was shirtless. He had on blue flannel pajama pants.

"Ikuto, how was work?" she asked.

"Tiring..." he looked over at her. "Were those girls really Tadase's kids?" he asked.

Amu nodded.

"Yes, they were." she said.

"Did he do anything to you?" he asked.

She shook her head slowly.

"No." she lied.

"Are you sure, Amu?" he asked.

"I'm positive." that was when she noticed something. "Are you jealous, Ikuto?" she asked.

Ikuto shook his head.

"Me, the boss of Easter, jealous? No!" he exclaimed as he hugged her to him tightly.

She let out a sigh as she rested her head on his bare chest.

"Did you use the new mango body wash that I got?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah. Smells good?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah." she said as she looked up at him.

He planted a light kiss on her nose.

"I'm gonna go put on a shirt. Get dinner ready." he told her.

"Alright, honey." she told him as she walked out of the master bedroom and into the kitchen.

She put her hand on her cheek, remembering what Tadase did to her a couple of minutes ago.

"Oh, Tadase if you only knew how much I feel about you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And that's it! Man, that took forevs!<strong>

**Tadase-Forevs...?**

**Me-Yeah. It means forever.**

**Tadase-Oh, okay!**

**Bella-What's next?**

**Me-Well, Rima's getting ready to go on her date night with Nagihiko, who is her husband, and Amu has to babysit their son, Jacob. Instead of babysitting them, her, Jacob, and Ayden go spying on them.**

**Ayden-Ahahahahaha!**

**Claire-No Tadase for a while?**

**Me-*nods* Sadly. His next appearance is Chapter 10.**

**Claire-KK!**

**Daichi-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**


	8. Spying On Date Night

**Me-Hello and welcome back to Someday, I Wish!**

**Amu-So soon?**

**Me-Yeeup!**

**Tadase-What's next?**

**Me-The date night with Nagi and Rima!**

**Nagihiko and Rima-EH?!**

**Me-And we introduce Jacob, Nagi and Rima's son.**

**Jacob-H-Hey...**

**Me-Shy, huh?**

**Jacob-A little...**

**Me-You'll get used to it.**

**Ayden-NightcoreAddictXx does not own Shugo Chara or any of the other things mentioned in here!**

**Me-And read on!**

**Normal POV**

Amu's eyes sparkled as she finished cleaning up the dishes later that morning.

"Rima, that's awesome!" she declared.

Amu had on a pink tye dye blouse with faded capris and white Vans. Her hair was put up in two pigtails.

Rima laughed on the other end.

"I know. I feel like we need to get out more. Besides, we've been taking care of Jacob a lot and we really need more time together." Rima explained.

"Who suggested this?" Amu asked.

"Nagi did." Rima rolled her eyes on the other end. "He's become quite the romantic." she told her.

"How so?" she asked as she turned off the sink and dried off her hands.

"Well, the day before, he brought me home lillies. And also, he brought me a box of chocolates and he took me and Jacob to the park yesterday." Rima explained.

"Daw! That sounds so sweet!" Amu said as she walked into the master bedroom, where Ayden was sitting on top of Ikuto, who was still sleeping.

"I know. Anyway, can you come by and babysit my son Jacob while we go on our date night?" Rima requested.

Amu nodded.

"Sure!" she said just as Ikuto began to stir from his sleep.

"Yay! Daddy's awake!" he hopped off of the bed and he noticed Amu talking with Rima. "Mommy, who are you talking to?" he asked.

Ayden had on his Batman pajamas.

"Auntie Rima." she then went back to talking to Rima. "Oh, that was my son." she said.

"Your son? Since when did you marry Tadase?!" she nearly exclaimed.

Amu laughed nervously.

"I forgot that you two were in Los Angeles during the wedding...No, I didn't get married to Tadase. I'm married to Ikuto." she said.

"EH?! I thought that Tadase would've proposed to you by now!" Rima exclaimed.

"Nope. He's married to Utau." she told her.

Rima let out a sigh.

"This world is surely messed up..." she muttered under her breath, which made Amu laugh.

"Anyway, what time would you like for me to come by?" she asked.

"Is six thirty good?" Rima asked.

"Yeah! Ikuto's going to be at work until one tonight, so I'll be able to come by with Ayden." she said.

"Your son?" Rima guessed.

"Yeah." Amu replied.

"Okay! So, it's all settled! I'll see you later tonight. Oh, and by the way, Nagi says hi!" she said before hanging up.

Amu sighed as she hung up, as well.

"Amu, who was that?" Ikuto asked as he came out of the bathroom, his hair neatly combed and his teeth were brushed.

Ikuto was only in a pair of and white checkered boxers.

"Oh, that was Rima. She wants me to come by at around six thirty to babysit their kid. They're going on a date night." Amu explained.

"I see..." he trailed off as he pulled her towards him in a hug.

She blushed furiously as she tried to push him away.

"Kya~! Ik-Ikuto! Put some clothes on!" she exclaimed.

"Why should I? Besides, you never complained that night." he told her, which made her face look like a ripe tomato.

"Ikuto...Ayden's in the room..." she trailed off, noticing Ayden watching them as he turned on the Xbox.

He chuckled.

"Fine, fine..." he trailed off before kissing her on the forehead softly and heading off to find some clothes.

Amu sighed before going back to cleaning up the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Amu rang the doorbell later that night.<p>

Amu had on a ranbow striped colored dress that had a tan belt around the bust with a light grey and navy blue striped Ralph Lauren hoodie over it, black torn leggings, and white boots with fur on it. Her hair was in a curly side ponytail.

"Mommy, why did we come here?" Ayden asked.

Ayden had on a green long sleeve that had three neon green four-leaf clovers on it, a red hoodie over it, skinny jeans and white Converse high tops.

"We have to babysit Auntie Rima and Uncle Nagi's son while they go on their date night." Amu explained just as the door opened.

Rima gasped.

Rima had on a white dress with a floral pattern on it and white peep toe heels that had gems on it by the toe. Her wavy hair cascaded down to her waist and she had on a pearl flower necklace along with pearl earrings and her silver diamond wedding ring.

"Amu, you're here!" she exclaimed as she hugged Amu tightly.

"Hey, Rima!" she said.

She noticed Ayden behind Amu and she smiled.

"So! This is your son?" she asked.

Amu nodded.

"Yeah." she said.

"Oh, you two must be cold! Come in!" Rima said as she led the two of them inside.

Amu and Ayden hung their coats on the coat hanger just as a boy around Ayden's age raced down the stairs with a wooden airplane.

He had blonde hair that had indigo streaks in it along with one honey golden eye and one amber eye. He had on Sonic the Hedgehog pajamas.

"Who's dat?" Ayden asked.

"Oh, that? That's Jacob, Auntie Rima and Uncle Nagi's son." Amu told him.

"Oooooooh! He looks awesome! Can I say hi to him?" Ayden asked.

Rima nodded.

"Sure! Go right ahead!" she said.

"Yay! Thanks, Auntie Rima!" Ayden thanked Rima as he ran off to go introduce himself to Jacob. Sooner or later, they ran upstairs to play.

Rima smiled.

"I want to thank you for coming by." she thanked her.

"Aw, it's no problem! I haven't seen you two in six years." she told her just as someone began to speak.

"Yo, yo! Rima, did the babysitter arrive?"

Rima rolled her eyes.

"Yes, she did, Nagi." she said as they glanced over at Nagi, who was sliding down the staircase.

Nagihiko had on a black long sleeve that said, God over everything, in neon green letters with a dark grey hoodie over it, dark denim jeans and red high tops. He had on his gold wedding ring on his thumb (weird place to put one on, Amu thought).

Nagihiko's eyes sparkled once he saw Amu.

"Amu!" he exclaimed as he ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Ugh...Nagi, let me go..." Amu choked out.

Nagihiko chuckled nervously as he let go of her.

"Sorry..." he trailed off.

Rima wrapped her arms around his arm.

"Shall we go?" she asked, looking up at him.

He nodded.

"Yeah." he opened the door and looked at Amu. "I'll see you when we get back!" he hollered before heading over to the car.

Amu closed the door just as they got into the car and they drove off.

She walked upstairs to find the boys in Jacob's room, playing with wooden airplanes.

"Guys, shall we get going?" Amu asked.

The boys put down their wooden airplanes and they eyed her curiously.

"What are we doing?" Jacob asked.

A small smirk appeared on Amu's face.

"We're going to spy on them."

* * *

><p>"Mommmy, you're nuts!" Ayden exclaimed suddenly as they hid behind a bush, watching Rima and Nagihiko enter a fancy Italian restaurant.<p>

She changed Ayden into a forest green button up shirt with a golden yellow tie, black pants and black loafers.

Amu sighed.

"I wanna see how this date turns out." she said.

"By getting caught?" Jacob questioned smartly.

Jacob now had on a red button up shirt with a white tie, black pants, and black loafers.

Amu sighed.

"You know, you're just like your dad when he used to change into Beat Jumper..." Amu trailed off.

The boys looked at each other, wondering what Amu meant when she said that.

"Eh...?" they wondered out loud just as Amu jumped out of the bush.

"Come on. We're going to have dinner." she said before walking into the restaurant with the two boys following from behind.

"How many?" the guy up front asked.

"Three." she said.

The waiter picked up three menus and led them to a table. Luckily, the table was not too far away from Rima and Nagihiko's table.

"Thank you and enjoy." the waiter said before walking off.

Amu let out a sigh of relief as she cracked open the menu in front of her.

"Open the menus and pretend you're looking for something to eat." Amu told them.

"But, what if you actually want to eat? It's around dinnertime." Jacob pointed out.

Amu sighed.

"Fine, we'll buy something to eat." she said as they began to look for something to eat.

Amu peeked out from behind the menu and saw Nagihiko kissing Rima's hand, which made her laugh.

"Daw...so cute..." Amu trailed off.

"Huh? What did you see, Mom?" Ayden asked.

"Uncle Nagihiko's being all romantic with Auntie Rima." she told them.

"Aw..." Ayden trailed off just as a waiter came up to them.

"Hello and welcome to Sicilia. Would you like to start off with something to drink?" he asked.

"Sprite!" Ayden declared happily.

"I'll have some iced tea with a lemon wedge." Jacob said.

"And I'll have one of your sangrias." Amu said.

The waiter nodded as he wrote down everything on his notepad.

"Okay, I'll be back with that." he said before walking off.

Amu sighed as she finally pinpointed what she wanted to eat.

"Jacob, Ayden, did you find what you wanted?" Amu asked.

"I'm having chicken tenders!" Ayden declared.

"It...It actually has that?" Amu and Jacob questioned in unison, wondering what chicken tenders was doing on an Italian menu.

Ayden nodded.

"Yeah!" he said, pointing at the kid's menu on the menu.

"Oh..." she turned to look at Jacob. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I'll have the beef ravioli." Jacob said.

"And I'm going to get the five-cheese baked ziti." Amu said just as the waiter came and put their drinks on the table.

"Okay, so would you like to start off with an appetizer or are you ready to order?" the waiter asked.

Amu nodded.

"We would like to order now." she looked at Ayden. "Ayden, tell the waiter what you want." she told him.

"I'll have chicken tenders, sir." Ayden said politely.

"I would like to have the beef ravioli, please." Jacob said.

"And I would like to have the five-cheese baked ziti." Amu told the waiter.

The waiter nodded as he wrote down the orders on the notepad.

"I'll be back with your meals soon." he said as he took the menus out of their hands and he left.

Ayden pouted.

"Aw man! They took away our menus! Now, we can't hide our faces!" he whined.

"Hush, child! Do you want them to find us?!" Jacob snapped.

As Ayden and Jacob continued to argue, Amu glanced over at Rima and Nagihiko's table, where a waiter was bringing two bowls of soup towards them. He placed the bowls in front of them and they began to eat while talking about various.

Amu kicked them under the table.

"Mom...!" Ayden whined.

"Kids, be quiet. I would not like to be caught, thank you very much." Amu told them.

"Says the one who suggested that we should go and spy on them." Jacob said while rolling his eyes.

Amu sweat dropped.

"Like I said, you remind me too much of Beat Jumper..." Amu trailed off as she sipped on her sangria.

* * *

><p>After having dinner, they followed the couple to a small boutique on the corner of Aiyo and Faisio.<p>

"Let's go." Amu said as she ushered them into the boutique.

Ayden pouted and so did Jacob.

"Aw man! Why a boutique?!" Ayden complained.

"Yeah, why?" Jacob asked.

"Look, your dad took your mom in, so we might as well go in." Amu explained as they crept into a dressing room and they hid behind the curtain.

"Guh..." Ayden muttered under his breath.

"Um...do you know what time it is?" Jacob asked.

Amu pulled out her cell phone and she looked at it.

"It's currently 7:55." Amu replied.

"Okay. We've got a lot of time." Jacob said just as Rima came out of the dressing room wearing a ruffled v-neck pleated chiffon dress.

"That's cute." Ayden stated simply.

"Shhhh! Stop hitting on my mom!" Jacob snapped.

Nagihiko was complimenting her on how nice she looked in it and Rima frowned, saying that it didn't look appropriate and went back into a dressing room.

Amu arched up an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh...?" she wondered out loud.

"It's not appropriate for what?" Ayden asked.

Amu simply shrugged.

"I have no idea, Ayden. I have no idea." she said.

That was when Rima came out wearing a plaid dress that had ruffles all over it. All in all, it looked really cute on her.

That was when they decided to listen in on their conversation.

"Erm...does it look Christmassy?" Nagihiko asked.

Rima shook her head.

"Not really...It wouldn't be fit for Yaya's Christmas party. But, I still like it." she told him.

"Even if that is so, we need to find a nice dress for the occassion." he told her.

Rima sighed.

"Fine." she said before walking back into the dressing room.

"Aha! So that's why they came in here!" Amu exclaimed.

"Why?" Ayden questioned.

"Apparently, Yaya didn't tell me that she's holding a Christmas party. So, they're looking for appropriate clothes for the party." Amu sighed. "When I meet up with Yaya on Saturday, I'm gonna need an explanation." Amu said.

Rima came out of the dressing room wearing a simple long sleeve white dress with black ruffles at the bottom. There was also a black bow in the center.

Nagihiko had a shocked look his face and he was telling her how nice it looked and that it looked perfect for the party.

Rima had a big smile as she spun around in the dress and he laughed, saying something along the lines of, "Bravo, bravo!"

Amu smiled.

"It looks nice on her..." she trailed off.

"But! What about the other dress? It looked really nice on Auntie Rima." Ayden asked.

"We can buy it for her. Besides, I've got the cash." Jacob said, pulling out a wallet from his back pocket.

"Smart boy." Amu said as Rima came out of the room with the dress she just had on swung over her arm and they headed over to the cash register.

The three of them snuck out of the dressing room and Amu picked up the plaid dress that Rima tried on.

"You buy it, Jacob." Amu said as they headed over to the cash register.

* * *

><p>After Jacob bought the dress, they followed Nagihiko and Rima to the park, which was where Amu parked the car. They hid behind a bush and watched them as they sat down on a bench, eating corn dogs.<p>

"Nagihiko, tonight was awesome." Rima told him.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it." he said as they finished eating their corn dogs.

He stood up and he extended his hand out in Rima's direction with a smile on his face.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

Rima nodded.

"Sure." she said as she took his hand and he helped her up just as it began to snow.

"Whoa..." she trailed off.

"Magical, ain't it?" he asked, looking at her.

She nodded slowly.

"Yeah..." she said as she looked up into his amber eyes.

They stared at each other for a minute before he began to lean in. She leaned in, as well. Their lips connected and he pulled her to him by the waist and she snaked her hands around his neck.

Amu began to fangirl from behind the bush.

"Aw!" she dug through her purse and pulled out her phone. "Gotcha!" she declared as she took a picture with her phone.

"Um...we should probably get going now. It's getting late." Jacob noted.

Amu looked down at her phone and gasped.

"Kids, let's go back!"

* * *

><p>Amu was reading a magazine while the two boys were in their original clothes and they were playing Sorry! just as the doorbell rang.<p>

Amu put the magazine on Jacob's bed.

"I believe that's your mom." Amu said.

"Yay!" Jacob declared as he raced down the stairs and he opened the door to reveal Rima and Nagihiko.

"Mom! Dad!" he exclaimed as he hugged them.

"Hey, there!" Nagihiko exclaimed as he picked up Jacob, walking into the house.

"How was your date night?" Amu asked, pretending that she had no idea how their date went.

"It was great! He even bought me a dress!" Rima exclaimed, showing her the bag from the boutique.

Amu pulled out the dress and gasped as Rima closed the door.

"It's beautiful..." she trailed off, getting to see the dress up close.

"I know, right?" Rima agreed.

"Well, I should get going now." Amu looked over at Ayden. "Ayden, we're going!" she called out.

"Okay!" Ayden replied. He said goodbye to Jacob and he skipped over to Amu.

Amu took the jackets off of the hanger and she helped Ayden into his jacket. She put on hers and smiled.

"Alright! I'll be seeing you around." Amu said as she hugged Rima.

"Bye!" Rima said as Amu and Ayden walked out of the house and into the cold.

The snow was falling softly and there was no wind blowing.

"At least we were prepared." Ayden said.

Amu smiled.

"Yes, we were. Now, let's go home." she told him as they got into the car and she drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And there you have it! Chapter eight to Someday, I Wish!<strong>

**Amu-Coolsies.**

**Ikuto-What's next?**

**Me-Sadly, next chapter will be an Amuto chapter.**

**Kiseki-NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! I object!**

**Me-I do, too!**

**Daichi-*sweat drops* Jesus...**

**Ayden-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**

***A/N-I have links for the dresses on my profile! You can check it out. :D**


	9. A Day With The Family

**Me-Yoloz! I am back with another chapter for Someday, I Wish!**

**Amu-What happened to you?**

**Me-My laptop shut down on me for five months.**

**Amu-Dang...**

**Tadase-Will you be able to update a lot?**

**Me-*shrugs* Don't know.**

**Ikuto-Well, I guess we'll see...**

**Me-Yeeup.**

**Ayden-NightcoreAddictXx does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Me-Aw, thanks...**

**Amu-And read onwards!**

**Normal POV**

The alarm clock in the master bedroom went off, making Amu groan as she reached for the clock and smashed the snooze button. She turned around and she looked at Ikuto and Ayden, who was sandwiched in between them. She smiled softly as she stroked Ikuto's navy blue hair softly.

_"He's so cute when he sleeps..." _she thought to herself.

Ikuto stirred in his sleep as he cracked open one blue eye. He stared into Amu's hazel eyes and he smiled.

"Morning, Amu." he greeted as he leaned in.

"Morning, Ikuto." she giggled as he kissed her forehead.

He plopped down on the bed and he stretched like a cat as he rubbed his eyes.

"What should we do today?" Amu asked.

"Well, I'm off from work today. Maybe we can go hang out somewhere?" he suggested.

Amu nodded.

"Sure." she replied.

Ayden let out a tired mewl as he began to claw at the air. He then turned and clung onto Ikuto's black wife beater, pulling himself over to Ikuto. Amu giggled as she watched the boy cuddle into Ikuto's back.

"He's like you." she reached and brushed some hair out of his peaceful sleeping face. "He clings a lot in his sleep." Amu noted.

Ikuto rolled his eyes at that comment.

"Whatever, Amu." he ran his fingers through his hair and he looked at the rays of sun hitting random spots on the cream carpet in the master bedroom. "Outside looks peaceful..." he trailed off.

Amu let out a small sigh as she got out of bed. She smoothed out her pink nightgown and she walked over the Ikuto, wrapping her arms around his torso. She began to hum as she rested her head on his.

"It does..." she planted a kiss on his unruly locks. "I like to cling, too." she told him as they stayed like that for a couple of minutes.

* * *

><p>"Mommy! What's for breakfast?" Ayden asked, padding down the hallway as quickly as he could.<p>

He had on a white Aeropostale polo with tan cargo shorts and white socks. He had his red and white Nike sneakers in his hands. His hair was sticking up in all directions, signaling that he forgot to comb his hair.

"Oatmeal." Amu replied.

She had on a yellow blouse with a jeans skirt and brown cowgirl boots. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she had on a blue stone necklace.

Ayden pouted as he sat down at the table.

"Eugh! I hate oatmeal!" he whined.

"Even if I add honey and raisins in it?" she asked, resting a bowl of oatmeal in front of him along with a box of raisins and a bottle of honey.

Ayden's eyes sparkled as he hastily reached for the box of raisins.

"Yum!" he declared as he dumped a lot of raisins into his bowl.

Amu laughed softly as she headed back into the kitchen.

"Grape juice or orange juice?" she asked as she opened the fridge.

"Grape, please!" Ayden hollered.

Amu reached for the grape juice container on the top shelf of the fridge and she closed the door just as someone began to speak.

"I'd like some tea with a side of Amu, please."

Amu laughed as she turned around to see Ikuto. He had on a black and red striped shirt with jeans and white sneakers.

"It seems to be that someone finally came out of the bathroom." she noted.

Ikuto chuckled.

"I need to have the perfect shave, you know." he replied, stroking his chin as he did so.

Amu rolled her eyes as she grabbed a glass and poured some grape juice into it for Ayden.

"But seriously, what do you want?" she asked.

"I'll have whatever Ayden's having." he told her.

"Alright." she said as she went to go make another packet of oatmeal.

Ikuto sat down at the table, handing the glass of grape juice over to Ayden.

"Thanks!" Ayden said as he kept shoving spoonfuls of oatmeal, raisins, and honey into his mouth. He then chugged down his glass of grape juice, which surprised Ikuto a little. But, he let out a chuckle as Amu came into the room with two bowls of oatmeal.

"Eat up, sweetheart." she told him.

"Thanks for the meal." he said as they dug into their oatmeal.

Ayden wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he looked at his parents.

"What are we doing today?" he asked, finishing his oatmeal.

"Hmmm...I actually don't know..." Amu trailed off.

"Oooooooooooh~! How about go-karts?" Ayden asked.

"Last time we went go-karting, you almost got into an accident with some reckless driver on the ramp." Amu said, remembering that day clearly.

"But, we didn't, right?" Ikuto asked, wrapping an arm around her waist. Amu smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Then...what should we do?" he asked.

"How about a walk at the park?" Amu suggested.

"That doesn't sound too bad. We can get some fresh air and I bet you that the hot dog stand is still there." Ikuto noted.

"Mmmmmmmm~! Hot dogs!" he exclaimed before hopping out of his chair and skipping off to his room in search of something.

Amu sighed as she looked up at Ikuto.

"I love you, Ikuto." she told him.

"Love you too, Hinamori." he said before leaning in and kissing her softly.

* * *

><p>Ayden happily skipped around the park, wondering what to do.<p>

"I wanna go to the playground!" he tugged on Amu's arm. "Mommy, let's go!" he declared.

"I'll head over to the hot dog stand." Ikuto pointed at the stand near the fountain. "You two head on without me." he told her.

"Okay. I don't want onions on mine and make sure that Ayden's one just has ketchup on it." Amu said.

"Alright. Besides, I know exactly what you like." he said, shooting her a wink before walking off.

Amu giggled as she followed Ayden to the playground, where there was a slide, swings, monkey bars, and a sandbox.

"Go and play. Make sure you be nice!" she called out.

"I know, Mom!" Ayden hollered back before running over to the monkey bars.

Amu sat down on the bench as she observed her son from afar. That was when she spotted some blonde hair.

_"Ta-Tadase?!" _she nearly exclaimed.

The person turned around and she realized that it was not Tadase. She felt a little pang in her chest.

"I guess it's not him..." she trailed off.

Recently, she had been wanting to see Tadase. However, she did not know where he lived and even if she did, she wouldn't go. If she did, it would create a scene and there would be problems.

She let out a sigh just as her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her purse and she looked down at it. She had gotten a text from Yaya.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu-chi! What time will you be able to pop by tomorrow?<strong>

**-Yaya**

* * *

><p>She typed out her reply and waited for Yaya to send another text.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven thirty.<strong>

**-Amu**

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, okay! You got a ride?<strong>

**-Yaya**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. Why?<strong>

**-Amu**

* * *

><p><strong>I heard from Ikuto that you didn't have a ride the day we went to see Kukai at the hospital and that you were at McDonalds with Tadase.<strong>

**-Yaya**

* * *

><p><strong>Eh?! He told you that much?!<strong>

**-Amu**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, no duh. Why wouldn't he? Say, do you still like Tadase?<strong>

**-Yaya**

* * *

><p>Amu stopped at that question. Did she? She was married to Ikuto and wanted to get over him. But, ever since she met him again at that restaurant, those long lost feelings from six years ago came back to her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I guess I do...<strong>

**-Amu**

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! I knew you still liked him!<strong>

**-Yaya**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't tell Ikuto, okay? He'll blow up if you did.<strong>

**-Amu**

* * *

><p><strong>I know. Rima's been praying for this for the longest while.<strong>

**-Yaya**

* * *

><p><strong>Really?<strong>

**-Amu**

* * *

><p><strong>Yup.<strong>

**-Yaya**

* * *

><p>A hot dog with mustard, ketchup, and relish was placed in front of her and she slowly looked up to see Ikuto staring at her.<p>

"Your hot dog, Miss." he said.

"Thank you." she replied as she took the hot dog and she bit into it.

He looked out at the playground and he spotted Ayden on the top of the slide.

"Ayden! I've got lunch!" he called out.

"With ketchup only?!" Ayden hollered.

"Yes! Now, come get it!" Ikuto replied.

Ayden grinned as he slid down the slide and he ran over to them.

"Thanks, Daddy!" he thanked Ikuto, hugging him as he took the hot dog and he plopped down next to his mom. He began to devour it as Ikuto sat down next to Amu.

"You like it?" he asked.

"It's good..." she trailed off.

"Say, were you texting Yaya? You had your phone out when I brought you the hot dog." Ikuto asked.

"Yeah." she slipped her phone back into her purse. "She wanted to know when I can come by her place." she said.

"You're going somewhere tomorrow?" he questioned.

Amu nodded.

"Yeah. We're going to go shopping. Apparently, I heard from Rima that Yaya's going to be holding a Christmas party." she explained.

"Ah. You have any idea when it is?" Ikuto asked.

"No. I haven't really asked about it." Amu replied.

"When you go and see her, ask her about the date. Alright?" Ikuto asked.

Amu nodded.

"Alright." she said Ikuto leaned in and he kissed her.

As she slowly kissed him back, Yaya's question about Tadase swam back into her mind.

_"Okay, I admit it: I love Tadase. But, does he reciprocate my feelings?" _she asked herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And here we are: the end of the chapter!<strong>

**Amu-Yay!**

**Yaya-What's next?**

**Me-Shopping and a possible confession...?!**

**Tadase-EH?!**

**Ikuto-What?**

**Me-Nothing...*winks***

**Ayden-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie along with some cupcakes as an apology for not updating so soon! :)**


	10. An Affair Unfolds

**Me-Heyo! We're back with another chapter of Someday I Wish!**

**Tadase-Yus! I finally appear!**

**Me-Yeeup.**

**Daichi-Everybody make some noise! Woo Woo Woo!**

**Me-*sweat drops* Um...Daichi...**

**Amu-NightcoreAddictXx does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Me-Read on and get ready for the extreme Tadamu! :D**

**Normal POV**

Amu slowly woke up, strands of her hair falling out of its now loose ponytail as Ayden jumped onto the bed.

"Mommy! Get up!" he declared.

"I'm up, honey." she said tiredly.

"It's Saturday. What should we do today?" he asked, sitting on Amu's lap.

"I'm going to be busy today. I'm going shopping with Yaya today, so you're going to stay by Auntie Rima and Uncle Nagi until I'm done." she explained.

Ayden pouted in disappointment.

"Aw..." the pout then turned into excitement once Auntie Rima and Uncle Nagihiko were mentioned. "I get to go see Jacob?!" he nearly exclaimed.

Amu nodded.

"Yeah. If you want to go," she reached for Ayden's nose. "You need to get dressed." she said as she lightly tugged on Ayden's nose playfully.

"Waaaaaah!" he pulled away from Amu. "I'll go get dressed now!" he said as he jumped off of the bed and he raced out of the room.

Amu let out a small laugh and she climbed out of bed.

"Time to get dressed...it's almost eleven, anyway..."

* * *

><p>"Eat this for now. I'll tell Auntie Rima to give you something else to eat once we get there." Amu said, handing Ayden a granola bar.<p>

Amu had on a lemonade yellow sundress with black sandals. Her hair was in a side ponytail and she had a black and lemonade yellow barrette in it.

"Ah, okay!" he said.

Ayden had on a Spiderman shirt with jeans and olive green sneakers.

Amu searched through the fridge frantically and pulled out a strawberry energy drink. She opened it and chugged some it down before closing it again. She grabbed her red Gucci purse and they headed out of the door.

They got into the car and Amu started up the engine. Ayden sat in the backseat, since he wasn't old enough to sit in the passenger seat yet. He unwrapped the granola bar and he bit into it as Amu drove away from the apartment complex.

"Mommy, when will you come back?" he asked.

"At around two." she replied.

She turned on the radio and they began to listen to some music.

"Honey, we'll be back before Daddy comes home. He'll be home at around five this evening." she told him.

"Ah, okay!" he reached over to tap Amu's arm. "Can I see the phone? I want to play the Lego Ninjago game." he said.

"Okay." Amu said as she pulled out her phone from her purse and she handed it to Ayden.

Ayden's eyes sparkled as he turned on the phone and he began to play the Ninjago game.

As she drove onto the highway, she began to think about what she would do once she got there.

_"I have quite a few things to talk to with Yaya...how come she didn't tell me about that Christmas party that she was having?" _Amu asked herself.

A couple of minutes later, she pulled up at Rima and Nagihiko's house. She got out of the car and so did Ayden. They made their way up to the door and she knocked on it. The door opened and Rima smiled.

"Hey!" she greeted.

Rima had on an ivory white blouse with black skinny jeans. Her hair was very wavy and she had a pearl hairband in her hair.

"Hi, Rima." Amu replied.

"So, I need to babysit Ayden for a little bit?" she guessed.

"Yeah. He'll probably get bored with trailing behind Yaya and I. Plus, he's looking forward to hanging out with Jacob." Amu explained.

"Well, no problem! How long will you be out?" Rima asked.

"About an hour to an hour and a half. Yaya's a crazy shopper, so it may take us a while." Amu told her.

"Alright. I'll take them to the pizzeria for lunch." Rima told her.

"Okay, sounds good." Amu knelt down and kissed Ayden on the forehead. "Have fun, bud." she told him whilst ruffling his hair before heading off to the car.

"Okay! Bye, mom!" he called out.

Both Rima and Ayden waved as they watched the car drive off into the distance. Rima sighed as she looked down at Ayden and then at where Amu's car had been.

_"What __**really **__happened? This is very confusing...I'm going to have and try to figure it out." _she told herself before leading the six year old into the house.

* * *

><p>"Yaya!" Amu spotted the orange brown-haired woman standing by the mall entrance.<p>

Yaya looked up from her cell phone and she turned to see Amu.

Yaya had on a light pink blouse that had a pink floral patter on it, a white skirt that came to her knees, and light pink flip flops.

"Amu-chi!" she exclaimed as she ran over to Amu. She glomped her, making Amu feel like she was suffocated.

"Ugh...Yaya..." she trailed off.

"Sorry, sorry. It's an old habit that just won't die." she pulled away from the hug and she smoothed out her blouse just a little. "So! How have you been?" she asked.

"Splendid. Just taking care of the little Tsukyomi." Amu said, referring to Ayden when she said that.

"Oh. How is he?" she asked.

"He's doing good." Amu replied as they walked into the mall. She looked over at her friend, who was staring at the mall in wonder. "May I ask what you're doing for that Christmas party of yours?" she asked.

"Oh, we're going to have tons of food, Kukai's ordering a cheese fondue and chocolate fountain, and not only that- - -" she stopped talking mid-sentence. "Wait, how do you know I'm holding a Christmas party?" she questioned.

"I found out from Rima. And when were you going to tell me?" Amu asked with a scary look on her face.

"Eeeeeek! I forgot, I forgot, okay?!" Yaya said quickly, hoping her friend would stop looking at her like that.

"How could you forget to tell your very best friend?" Amu asked.

"It...It slipped past my mind! Please forgive me!" Yaya pleaded.

Amu sighed deeply.

"Alright, alright. I'll forgive you." she told her.

"Thank you, Amu-chi!" she declared.

"But!" that 'but' stopped Yaya from squeezing the living life out of Amu. "Do it again and you'll get it." Amu said in a threateningly scary voice.

"O-Okay..." she trailed off.

"Well, where are we going?" Amu asked.

"Um...I was thinking of buying a couple of dresses for the party..." she trailed off.

"Ah, okay." Amu said as they headed off in the direction of the dress shops.

* * *

><p>"Wow! I can't believe we got those dresses at such neat prices!" Yaya exclaimed as they walked out of a clothing store with a couple of bags.<p>

"I know. Sassy's has quite a lot of good deals, especially around the holidays." Amu stated.

"Yeah. I even got something for Kukai!" she peeked into the bag at the Santa costume she got him. "I was going to get him a tuxedo, but he'd kill me before he gets into one." Yaya explained.

"Ah. I found Ikuto one and I got something for Ayden, too." Amu told her.

As the two walked in the direction of the food court, Amu caught a glimpse of blonde hair. She gasped softly, turning on her heel and seeing Tadase with a couple of bags in his hand, making his way over to the elevator.

"Yaya, I'll be back." she said before heading off.

"Tadase!" she called out.

Tadase turned around and he saw Amu making his way over to him. A smile appeared on his face as he waved.

"Hey, there!" he greeted as the pinkette stopped in front of him.

"Hey..." Amu stared into his red-violet eyes. "I haven't seen you in forever." she told him.

"Yeah. Last time I saw you was when I had you babysit Bella and Claire, right?" Tadase questioned.

Amu was about to ask him if it had really happened when a rush of memories suddenly hit her. She remembered everything from him calling her and saying that he needed her to when he had kissed her on the cheek to thank her. Her face went fire truck red at the memories.

"Um...Amu?" he snapped his fingers a couple of times in her face. "Are you okay?" he asked.

After the third time, she blinked her eyes, snapping out of the trance she was in.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking about something." she told him.

The expression on Tadase's face suggested otherwise, but he went along with Amu's answer.

"Okay. I just wanted to know, since, you zoned out so suddenly." he said just as his phone began to ring.

"Who could be calling me now...?" he whipped out his phone and answered the call. "Hello, this is Tadase. Oh. Yeah, I'm done shopping. Alright. I'll be home in a few. I love you. Bye." he hung up and put his phone into his jeans pocket.

"Utau?" Amu guessed.

"Yeah...I'm going to get going now. I'll see you around?" Tadase asked.

Amu stayed silent for a second before nodding.

"Yeah, okay." she said, hiding the slight disappointment in her voice.

Tadase smiled at her softly.

"Okay. See you, Amu." he said before walking off.

As she watched him walk away from her, she gritted her teeth. She was letting him walk away from her once again.

_"Why are you letting him run off again?!" _a voice in her head made her think about her actions for a second.

_"You slipped up six years ago when you let him marry Utau. ARe oyu going to let him leave this time? The man you've hungered for these past six years has finally come back to you and all you're going to do is let him pass you by? You gotta do better than this, Amu!" _that last sentence rang through her mind and something snapped in her.

"Tadase!" she called out, running after him.

She watched as Tadase stopped a couple of feet by the elevator and he turned to look at her.

"Amu? What's wrong?" he asked.

She stopped in front of him, panting. She looked into his eyes with a serious look in them as she spoke.

"Tadase, I like you." she confessed.

Tadase stared into Amu's eyes in what might've been surprise. A smile then broke across his face, which confused Amu.

"That's cute, Amu. Really, it is. You're such a good friend." he said.

A frown curled Amu's lips downwards, her eyebrows furrowed as she continued to speak.

"Not like that. I like you in a different sense." she said.

The expression on Tadase's face changed and he looked at her.

"How long?" he asked.

"A...A long time now." a light blush dusted her cheeks as she looked away from his red-violet gaze. "Ever since fifth grade, I have had this foolish dream that I would one day marry you. Then, Utau came along and well...you know what happened. I married Ikuto and you married Utau. But, even then, I still loved you. Always have, always will." she admitted.

Tadase took in what Amu just told him. He bit his lip as he spoke next.

"You know this can't happen, Amu." he said.

"I know that!" she snapped her head to look at Tadase, tears welling up in her hazel pools. "But, I still love you!" she said.

"What you're asking for is an affair here! That's infidelity!" he shouted.

"Who cares?!" she grabbed Tadase by his faded blue jacket and shook him lightly. "I've never loved Ikuto! I only went with him to heal the heartbreak! I never wanted this! I've always wanted you!" she shouted, some tears freely falling from her cheek.

Tadase's eyes softened as he watched the tears fall down her now reddened cheeks. he reached out and wiped away a couple with his thumb.

"Is this...what you really want?" he asked in barely a whisper.

She nodded, a hiccup leaving her lips.

"Yes..." she trailed off.

"Then, if this is what you want, then I guess that this is what I want, as well." he said before dropping the shopping bags, pulling Amu towards him, and kissing her roughly.

* * *

><p>Tadase and Amu made their way into a motel room, their lips never leaving each other. Amu weaved her fingers through his blonde hair as he kicked the door shut softly.<p>

They kept moving until they hit a bed. Tadase straddled her on the bed, leaning in towards her.

"I love you, Amu..." he whispered softly.

"I love you, too..." Amu breathed out before letting Tadase capture her lips again.

As they made out on the bed, they seemed to ignore the ringing on their cell phones on the small table near the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And we're done! Man, that took a while...<strong>

**Tadase-Finally!**

**Me-I know! I'm so obssesed with writing delicious yaoi that I had to force myself to take a break.**

**Kiseki-Wait a sec...**

**Tadase and Kiseki-YOU WRITE YAOI?!**

**Me-*nods* Yeah! I've a hardcore Kuroshitsuji fan/writer these days. :3**

**Amu-Creepy...**

**Yoru-R&R please-nya! If you do, you get a virtual pie-nya! :3**


End file.
